El Gato Carmesí
by Gaiasole
Summary: Tomoyo estaba segura de un amor no correspondido hacia Eriol, la llegada de Touya a Londres el lugar donde hoy vive termina de confírmalo. Y en medio de ello se topa con leyenda de un gato de ojos carmesí que vendrá a darle nuevos problemas. Terminado.
1. Ω Introducción

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

**EL GATO CARMESI**

**_I n t r o d u c c i ó n_**

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Tomoyo giro sobresaltada al verse detenida por el brazo y no fue hasta que se encontró con la mirada chispeante de Eriol que se relajo un poco, dos años viviendo en la metrópolis londinense y ella seguía tan temerosa como el primer día, ¿Era posible que con veintidós años aún fuera tan cauta?

—¿Te asusté?- la voz grave de Eriol llamo la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas, algunas jóvenes reticentemente siguieron su camino, otras en cambio se detuvieron para ver bien al joven de porte atlético y sonrisa misteriosa—. Necesitaba verte con urgencia.

—Habíamos quedado para cenar- Tomoyo no dijo mucho más y se dejo llevar por Eriol, no le sorprendió cuando pararon en un puesto de comida y como venía siendo costumbre ella aprovecho para obsérvalo a momentos intrigada y en otros sencillamente embelesada por ese misterio que siempre envolvía a su amigo. Si bien a los diez años la reencarnación de Clow ya era un enigma con el paso del tiempo el rostro del mago no tenía nada por envidiar a la esfinge o al oráculo más impresionante.

Desde su llegada a Londres las tardes y en ocasiones la mayor parte del tiempo se podía ver a Tomoyo cerca de Eriol, una pareja atractiva era la descripción generalizada.

—Tengo una hora y después tendré que regresar a trabajar- anuncio ella.

—Tu jefa debe ser una tirana.

—No más que el tuyo- indico Tomoyo mientras tomaba un bebida que él le ofrecía.

—Mi jefe me dio el día, ¿Crees que la tuya te lo permita?

Tomoyo llevo los ojos al cielo, su única jefa inmediata era ella misma y Eriol recién empezaba una nueva empresa donde el único jefe era él. Le parecía extraño que fuera él quien pidiera salir con ella, esos días había estado ocupado y aunque vivían en el mismo edificio de departamentos el nunca le hacía ninguna visita, incluso cuando se mudo de Japón a Inglaterra él tardo en comunicarse con ella o en hacerle saber que existía. Las sospechas de Tomoyo apuntaban a que de alguna forma Sakura había presionado al mago.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi proyecto más cercano?

—Una empresa de arquitectura- Tomoyo sonrío al verlo asentir satisfecho—. Llevas hablando de ella desde la universidad.

—¿Cómo puedas tu saber eso? Solo compartimos un semestre juntos y en diferentes facultades, en verdad señorita Daidouji te estás haciendo una exagerada.

En un acto impropio de ella dio un ligero codazo al sonriente ojiazul.

—¿Qué pasa Eriol? Es muy raro que tu precises de mi presencia.

—Te veo todos los días, ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Que soy yo quién siempre te busca- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios al ver como Eriol se quemaba con la bebida mirándola un tanto indignado por su accidente y por la afirmación.

Tomoyo mantuvo su sonrisa y su perfil sereno igual que cuando tenía diez años, aunque la niña había desaparecido dejando a una joven mujer de rasgos femeninos tan delicados como los que una vez habían pertenecido a la difunta prima de su madre y madre de Sakura, el carácter de aquella dulce joven aún persistía.

El pelo negro y lacio había crecido hasta la cintura, los ojos violetas enmarcaban el rostro de corazón y en más de una ocasión la diseñadora de modas se había visto en necesidad de presentarse como modelo aún cuando su trabajo era diseñar y crear ropa, no exponerla ella misma.

Le gustaba su trabajo, siempre le había gustado diseñar ropa, Sakura había iniciado toda esa revolución que en el presente le había hecho fundar una segunda tienda en el centro de Londres, los diseños de Tomoyo Daidouji y su marca eran ahora una gran referencia para la industria de la moda.

Cuatro años antes cuando había llegado a Londres primero para iniciar un ultimo curso de diseño y después para residir por un tiempo hasta tener una tienda en el continente viejo, no imaginaba lo popular que sería por su trabajo o lo inquietante que sería su posición de rica heredera, un titulo que había arrastrado consigo hasta Inglaterra, en respuesta a si tenía algún amigo en esa metrópoli su respuesta era siempre la misma: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Tarde se había dado cuenta que su amigo había tomado un lugar en su corazón que provocaba una enfermedad sin prescripción, no había deseado ni esperado que su mente se llenara de la imágenes de Eriol, que todo pensamiento se refiriera a él ni mucho menos encontrándose en una posición de desventaja, un amor no correspondido. Había visto todos esos sentimientos una vez, Meilling había sido su más claro ejemplo pero de poco le servio saber de amor, porque ninguna idea se acercaba al sentimiento que le provocaba Eriol.

La invitación de esas ideas siempre giraban entorno a pensamientos que ninguna persona había provocado hasta entonces, aún se veía a si misma suspirando por que llegará la hora de encontrarse, tal vez tomar un café o solo comer en uno de los atestados lugares de comida de la metrópoli inglesa, la ilusión siempre parecía mejor de lo que era en realidad.

—Tengo todo listo para mi empresa. Incluso los socios.

—Tu padre y Shaoran son tus dos principales inversores- Tomoyo miro con atención el semblante oscuro que se tornaba alrededor de él—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Aunque tengo dinero propio y podría iniciar bien sucede que tengo problemas con los socios.

—¿Qué problema?

—Mi socio principal abandono y mi mejor amigo siguió el mismo camino, es una empresa arriesgada y yo un arquitecto joven, de poco me sirve ser mago en esta ocasión y no hablemos de tener mil años entre distintas vidas.

—Lo siento- Tomoyo acerco su mano pero antes de poder tocar al chico la ilusión se desvaneció.

—Deseo esa empresa y se que es arriesgada la clase de locura que solo a mi se me podría ocurrir, Tomoyo se que es poco ortodoxo que te citara así- Eriol giro el rostro hasta mirarla fijamente—. Quiero que me ayudes, si fracaso te llevare a la ruina eso lo sé pero por favor, ¿Podrías confiar en mi?

—Siempre- Tomoyo retiro la mano con disimulo intentando ignorar que era la primera vez que el la invitaba y no por los motivos más deseados—. ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para empezar? ¿Tanto? Bien entonces será que me acompañes al banco. Socio.

Ese día Tomoyo no regreso a trabajar y la cena con Eriol fue cancelada, después de todo el ya había dicho lo que quería, una vez en su apartamento se encontró con la correspondencia desbordando por la mesa, la miro sin mucho interés y de no ser por el sobre lacrado habría ignorado la carta de su amiga Sakura Li Kinomoto.

**_Q_**_uerida Tomoyo: _

_Probablemente y por sugerencia de mi esposo estarás pensando que soy la única persona que aún usa el correo para escribir a sus amigos ya se que el mail depende de un clic, pero las carta en papel y de mi mano siempre me han parecido más atractivas, ahora mismo Shaoran se burla de mí y parece concentrando en documentos de los que no entiendo nada por mucho que el insista en explicarme. Li te manda saludos y te agradece la cena que organizaste de nuestro aniversario, creo que aún recuerda la que yo organice y que le provoco gastroenteritis. Sin Comentarios._

_Por aquí todo marcha de maravilla se que es raro pero soy una persona feliz y ahora papá esta más contento que nunca gracias a que Touya y yo dejamos el nido él pudo regresar a practicar arqueología en lugar de solo enseñarla a otros. Mi hermano, por si te lo preguntas, esta planeando ir a Inglaterra aunque ser médico a resultado demasiado demandante para él en ultimas fechas, desde luego que haya cedido gran energía a Yukito no le ayuda…aún me siento mal por ello._

_Kero esta un poco más delgado y muy quejoso de que tu ya no estés tan cerca como antes para atiborrarlo de dulces, al menos Li y él ahora se llevan de forma más que aceptable aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano que siempre que puede recalco los inexistentes defectos de mi esposo. Me siento rara escribiendo esposo debo confesar que a veces lo sigo llamando mi novio._

_Si te preguntas por Rika y la forma en que está llevando tu tienda aquí en Japón debo decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte u ocuparte, todo marcha de maravilla. Yamazaki y Chiharu se ven felices, Naoko sigue teniendo éxito con la publicación de sus libros de suspense que algún día leeré cuando tome valor. Aquí todos te extrañamos. _

_Se que estarás ocupada y que siempre me estás ayudando, espero que no sea una molestia para ti pero estoy preocupada por mi hermano al que se le ve cada vez más delgado y con un desgaste evidente, incluso Li a notado cambios nada alentadores, las guardias en el hospital y las cirugías lo dejan agotado. _

_Este mes hará un viaje a Londres para tener una plaza como maestro en universidad, se que es pedirte demasiado pero Li me ha dicho que tu siempre entiendes y sabes observar a la personas, yo puedo dar buena fe de ello, por eso me atrevo a pedirte que lo ayudes, su vuelo llega a partir de una semana después de esta carta en el vuelo de las siete ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Puedes ayudarlo a él?_

_Lo que decidas lo aceptare. Tu hermana, amiga y busca problemas que te extraña. _

**_S_**_akura._

—Sakura es un dulce- Tomoyo leyó inquieta la fecha de la carta—. La semana se cumplió ayer- atinó a decir antes de empezar su búsqueda de Touya Kinomoto.

**_Continuara…_**


	2. Ω Break

**Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :**

**El Gato Carmesí**

**Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :**

_Londres, Inglaterra._

—¿Ya tienes los datos?- fue la respuesta de Tomoyo al llamado del celular—¿En una residencia? Se donde está, gracias.

Tomoyo termino de abrocharse el abrigo y con bolso en mano se dirigió a la residencia donde alguna vez había visitado a Eriol, solo que en esta ocasión iba en busca de Touya Kinomoto. La residencia seguía tal como la recordaba, aunque la recepción de los estudiantes por su llegada resultaba escandaloso, de hecho le pareció poco probable que alguien tan serio como Touya estuviera cómodo entre esa horda de universitarios revolucionados.

—¡Kinomoto!- grito un joven pecoso—¡Es preciosa! Está en tu habitación esperándote, te tengo tanta envidia en estos momentos Doc.

Touya asintió en dirección al joven que era el encargado de dormitorios, no había entendido palabra pero ahora mismo el sueño lo vencía de a poco, ignorado los chiflidos y el alboroto a su paso entro a la habitación solo para tener una premonición, en medio del cuarto una preciosa chica giro el rostro y por un fragmento de segundo el juro ver el rostro de su madre en ella. Bellísima.

—Buenas noches senpai- la joven inclino la cabeza con respeto y sus ojos violetos brillaron divertidos—. Soy Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji.

—¿Qué tú eres?- Touya miraba escéptico a la beldad—. ¿Cómo se llama el peluche amarillo?

—Kerberos pero le queda mejor Kero-chan, ¿Verdad?

—No te he reconocido- Touya invito a la joven a sentarse en la silla junto a su escritorio y él a su vez se sentó en la cama intentando evitar que los parpados se cerraran—. No te veía desde la boda de Sakura y el roba hermanas, hace tres años.

—La misma época por la que me mude –Tomoyo se sobresalto al escuchar una estrepitosa música o lo que ella describiría como una serie de ruido inconexos que provocaban el temblor de los cristales cercanos—Te ves cansado –antes de poder reaccionar la chica vio como el cuerpo de Touya caía sobre la cama y un ronquido escapaba del cuerpo de él—. Pero bueno si se a dormido.

Una serie de interrogantes aparecieron alrededor de Tomoyo que no entendía en que clase de coma profundo había caído el doctor para ignorar el sonido infernal de la habitación a lado. Tomoyo se llevo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se levanto hasta ver más de cerca el rostro masculino que necesitaba una buena rasurada, las bolsas debajo de los ojos tampoco eran halagadoras, el rostro igual que el resto del cuerpo estaba demacrado, ¿Y si en realidad si estaba en coma?

—Por la forma en que ronca es más probable que este hibernado –Tomoyo sacó el celular de su bolso y de inmediato recibió respuesta de su jefa de seguridad—. Necesito de su ayuda chicas, vamos a secuestrar a un hombre.

Un grupo de seis mujeres y una chica de abrigo rojo entraron a la residencia, con precisión guardaron libros, ropa y sin demasiada dificultad se llevaran a Touya Kinomoto, la mirada atónita de los universitarios igual que su rostro perplejo fueron puro arte.

**: o : o : o :**

El apartamento de Tomoyo era lo bastante grande para tener un precio de seis cifras, la morena ordeno que Touya fuera recostado en la habitación de huéspedes, le pareció improbable que el joven despertara ese noche pero de todas formas se quedo sentada en un sofá aguardando a que solo tal vez el despertará, ella carecía de todo sueños así que el sueño de él le parecía reconfortante.

—¿Por qué estás así? –preguntó al hombre que dormía ajeno a sus palabras—Y pensar que alguna vez me gustaste.

El suspiro de Tomoyo fue apenas perceptible, con un bloc en mano y un marcador comenzó a diseñar algún vestuario, primero marcando una silueta difusa tan distorsionada como lo eran sus pensamientos en ese momento, las ideas iban y venían, primero y como venía siendo costumbre pensó en Eriol, su mejor amigo y ahora también su socio.

—La ilusión siempre es mejor –murmuró ella mientras un nuevo ronquido escapaba de la silueta sobre la cama.

Y luego estaba Touya Kinomoto. Aunque lo conocía de muchos años y en varias ocasiones habían cruzado palabra, Touya era de las pocas personas a las que observaba sin sacar nada en claro, de niña le había parecido hasta fascinante, él era muchas cosas igual que Eriol. Eriol era mago, tenía el conocimiento de muchas vidas y a veces era solo un niño bromista que siempre era agradable y misterioso.

Touya no era mago pero siempre había creído que tenía un don que guardaba para si mismo, en más de una ocasión lo había escuchada tocar el piano y le parecía que el escuchaba algo o a alguien que ella misma no podía ver. Era misterioso y lejano, cuando le había cedido su energía a Yukito por afecto la menos sorprendida fue ella, era bastante obvio para todos menos para Sakura que esos dos eran como Sol y Luna, el uno no podía existir sin el otro aunque el Sol era siempre más fuerte.

Touya había dado algo que necesitaba a la persona que más quería, una clase de amor que nada tenía que ver con el amor humano a veces apasionado y a veces carnal, la clase de amor que solo un astro tan brillante como él podía compartir.

—Demasiado alto –murmuro la morena al verlo dormir—Demasiado guapo, demasiado lejano y fascinante. No me sirves como modelo, no hay ropa que diseñar que no te sentaría bien, una lastima.

La moreno siguió trazando la figura sin rostro en el papel, una sonrisa se iba formando de a poco al ver como lo difuso se iba concretando. En ese mismo edificio de apenas cuatro pisos una pantera negra iba retirando su forma hasta convertirse en lo que Nakuru llamaba como pequeño Spi, la pequeña figura de alas fue descendiendo junto a un sillón donde su creador repasaba cifras y más cifras, lo único que leía últimamente.

—¿Qué tal tu paseo Spinelli?

—La ligera presencia de magia que sentiste ya se quién era –la figura termino de recostarse y dijo tranquilamente—. Es Touya Kinomoto, estoy seguro de ello.

Eriol cerró el libro en tanto pensaba lo extraño que era tener a Touya en Londres, el hermano de Sakura poseía ciertas habilidades por las que el se había sentido intrigado en su momento. Con un movimiento de su mano el libro desapareció y en su mano una copa con un liquido transparente tomo su lugar, ser mago en siglo XXI era incluso mejor que serlo hace mil años. Vivir como persona en cambio era más difícil, ser Eriol y no Clow era más complicado.

—Estoy pensando demasiado –el ojiazul sonrío y tomo el teléfono marcando un numero de memoria—¿Estas libre hoy? Grandioso, te recojo en una hora- colgó el aparato pensando en pasarlo bien tomándose un _break_ y después regresar a ser el siempre serio Eriol Hiragizawa.

Spinelli despegó la mirada del libro solo para ver que Eriol continuaba ocupado en la carta cuya destinataria era la dueña de las que alguna vez habían sido las cartas del mago Clow en ocasiones sentía curiosidad por esas cartas que llevaba escribiendo desde que se fueron de Japón seis años atrás, en ocasiones el mago le mencionaba el contenido y otras tantas el rostro de esfinge no le daba ninguna pista a Spi, podía ser cierto que Eriol tenía escasos dieciséis años pero su naturaleza mental era una situación bien diferente.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el mago en dirección a la criatura de ojos rasgados.

—No, no es nada –respondió la voz chillona de Spi—. ¿También hoy vas a salir?

—Si –respondió el mago secamente—. ¿Qué estas leyendo ahora Spinelli?

—Un libro de leyendas, el nombre del mago Clow aparece en esta.

—Y en otras cien –sonrío Eriol levantándose con clara intención de irse—. Luego nos vemos.

La criatura de pelaje oscuro regreso su vista al libro que como era costumbre era dedicado a historias mágicas del Japón antiguo, en muchas ocasiones había encontrado el nombre de Clow inmerso en esas historias, paso una pagina y miro críticamente la ilustración de colores blanco y negro este dibujo en especial le pareció gustar. Era la silueta de un gato de ojos como la sangre, un carmesí profundo que pareció gustar al peluche negro.

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Ω El Gran Chico

**LA LEYENDA DEL GATO CARMESI**

Madame Reed miro impaciente la entrada y un suspiro le dijo que algo sucedería. No sucedió. Pensó que su ansiedad era algo impropio de ella, aunque su estado de enamoramiento por ese hombre misterioso a quién todos se referían como el mago había conseguido confundir su siempre aguda mente, la vida solitaria de hasta ahora parecía hundirla, la casa típicamente japonesa con sus pisos de madera, altos techos, un estanque y un tejado vividamente japonés era un encierro que le arrebataba el aliento. Era él quien debía robarle el aliento.

La mujer fue a pararse y dejo ver su kimono azul cielo un poco descompuesto, no había nadie que la viera y aun de haberlo ella no se habría percatado de su evocadora imagen, un rostro demasiado afilado enmarcado por un largo y oscuro pelo negro que no intentaba cubrir sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, la uñas largas y pintadas de un encendido color rojo se clavaron en su rostro hasta arañarlo. El piso alrededor de la figura empezó a llenarse de unas pocas gastas de sangre y aún entonces la mujer no hizo gesto o seña de dolor. Inhumana.

—¡Clow has venido! –gritó de repente al ver a aquél que había estado esperando—. Clow…

La figura de Kerberos y Yuu estaban detrás de su creador que miro a la mujer críticamente antes de sonreír enigmáticamente. La sonrisa de Clow.

**Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :**

**EL GATO CARMESI**

**Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :**

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Eriol entró a su sala de estar como todas las mañanas y antes de dejarse a la vista termino de colocarse el jersey azul, estaba algo acostumbrado a medio vestirse en la mitad del pasillo entre su habitación y su sala, la escena frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba como la de cualquier otra mañana, Spi estaba cómodamente recostado en su sillón preferido con un panecillo que miraba con recelo, frente a él y haciendo gran alboroto Nakuru chillaba emocionada mientras tomaba de las manos a la única mujer invitada a su casa esas horas. Tomoyo. Ella tenía entrada libre y era parte de su hogar.

—Buenos días –saludó Eriol al acercarse a la sala y sentarse en su cómodo sillón azul de dos orejas que siempre era necesario en cualquier lugar que él estableciera su morada.

—Buenos días –fue la respuesta de todos los presentes.

—¡Tomoyo nos ha traído panecillos! –gritó entusiasmada Nakuru mostrando una cesta llena de bocadillos entres los que destacaban pequeños panecillos—. Pero Spi le ah estado poniendo peros –dijo mal mirando el peluche oscuro.

—Comer cosas dulce me provoca…una indisposición.

—Hice tres especiales para ti Spi –anunció Tomoyo dejando con toda delicadeza una taza de té sobre una pequeña mesa—. Te aseguro que no son demasiado dulces a tu paladar, prometo no embriagarte –sonrío ella.

—¿Eh? –las mejillas de Spi se colorearon de un suave rubor y tímidamente dio una probada al panecillo que efectivamente no era demasiado dulce y difícilmente lo haría pasar por ebrio—. Gracias.

Eriol enarcó una ceja pero no hizo comentario alguno porque al final de cuentas, ¿De qué serviría advertirla a Tomoyo que era ella misma un dulce para Spi? Siempre que la morena los visitaba el pequeño y receloso peluche terminaba embriagado por motivos diferente a la comida. Spi estaba un poco atontado por su amiga.

—Siempre es un gusto recibir tu visita Tomoyo –dijo Eriol a la vez que sonreía con su perfecta cara de póker.

—Siempre dices eso –sonrío Tomoyo sin darse cuenta que el cambio en su mirada borro toda sonrisa del rostro de Eriol.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Pues sí Eriol esta vez no he venido en una visita de cortesía.

—Nos encanta tenerte con nosotros, junto a nosotros y cerca de nosotros –chillo Nakuru comiendo un panecillo—. ¿Qué necesitabas preciosa niña?

—Un poco de magia o en el mejor de los casos un consejo.

—¿Qué clase de magia? –interrogo Eriol con cierta alarma hasta entonces desconocida para él—. ¿Algo estilo cenicienta?

—Cenicienta –la morena se río y su rostro se ilumino al decir—. Él se disfrazo una vez de ella aún conservo las fotos.

—Explícate –Eriol no se dio cuenta de que Spi y Nakuru lo vieron sorprendidos por su ORDEN—. ¿Qué fotos?

—Las de Touya en su obra por supuesto.

—¿El hermano de Sakura? Alguien me comento que él esta en Londres pero su magia está débil así que se me dificulta un poco localizarlo y…

—¡OH no te molestes en buscarlo! Touya vive conmigo.

Tomoyo siguió hablando con toda naturalidad sin percatarse de la conmoción provocada a su alrededor.

**Ω : **_SAKURA CARD CAPTORS_**: Ω :**

Eriol ese mismo día llegó a las oficinas donde empezaría su primera empresa de arquitectura, todo parecía un caos con obreros entrando y saliendo, alguien dando ordenes, su secretaria corriendo hacía su persona en un intento de informarle sobre sus citas del días, asuntos pendientes y en el camino a su oficina no se dio cuenta que todo el ruido se había hecho un extraño eco en sus oídos.

—¿Vives con alguien?

—¿Señor? –la secretaría miro a Eriol un poco alucinada—. Hem tiene una cita con la paisajista que piensa contratar, le voy a dar cinco minutos y después la dejare entrar, ¿Bien?

Eriol se sentó frente a su escritorio con esa extraña sensación persiguiéndolo no fue hasta que encendió el ordenador cuando leyó una de las notas que siempre leía cuando llegaba a la oficina: _La vida vista de lejos es una tragedia, vista de cerca es una comedia_. Se enderezo de hombros y recordó algo que siempre le había ayudado a ser tal como era, debía ver las cosas de lejos, esa sensación, su persona, los recientes acontecimiento. Mirar de lejos y hallar el problema, la solución y terminar. Un proceso metódico y perfectamente razonable tal como era el propio Eriol.

—Señor Hiragizawa la señorita Jean Graham ha venido a…

—¡Contratada! –gritó Eriol sorprendiendo a su secretaria y sin ver a la paisajista en su lugar salio rápidamente del lugar—. ¡Quedas a cargo Maggie!

—¡Señor Hiragizawa sus citas! –llamó su secretaria antes de salir tras él—. ¡Señor!

Cuando hace casi tres años antes Tomoyo Daidouji llegó a Londres él no le prestó mayor atención al asunto y a su decir la morena de ojos violetas era una de las pocas personas que no había logrado encontrar nunca en sus anteriores vidas y haberlo hecho en está que su alma se había fragmentado en dos era un misterio a sus conocimientos. Tomoyo era algo así como su contraria, no porque fueran enemigos de hecho en Londres ella era su mejor y más valorada amiga, pero es que ella parecía siempre oponerse en personalidad a la suya.

El tenía cierta frialdad tanto por se inglés como por sus vívidas memorias de vidas pasadas, ella en cambio era demasiado candida, el era amable siempre que alguien pudiera divertirlo y esos no muchos lo conseguía, ella en cambio era amable porque esa era su naturaleza Tomoyo era incapaz de no sentir afecta por las personas a su alredor. En muchos aspectos ella era única.

—¿Qué hago pensando en ella? –manejando su auto rumbo a destino desconocido intento meditar el porque estaba pensando tanto en Tomoyo.

Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Los ojos malva eran demasiado llamativos en su rostro de corazón, confiaba en él al grado de prestarle una suma de dinero considerable sin pedirle garantía alguna, podía enumerar sus características como ser amable, un poco risueña, demasiado imaginativa con colores entorno a ella.

Por fin se estaciono y el mago se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, eso en un Londres con signos de lluvia aquel día no presagiaba nada bueno, se bajo del auto y se dio cuenta que había llegado al edificio donde vivía, se siento repentinamente cansado y al girar sobre si mismo se topo de cara a una escena nueva para él. Tomoyo iba detrás de un hombre alto de abrigo oscuro, con maletín en mano y que usaba un traje sastre perfectamente pulcro. La morena llevaba su propio maletín pero el abrigo aún lo llevaba en las manos, entones repaso el vestido de seda y las botas altas de terciopelo que dejaba a cualquier hombre fijo en la vista de esa mujer atractiva. La mujer era su amiga.

—¿Regresaras temprano a casa?

—Eso creo –Touya se giro a ver a la morena un poco desconcertado por el parecido entre Tomoyo y su madre—. No termino de estar convencido que mudarme a tu casa sea buena idea –el moreno vio como la sonrisa moría en el rostro de Tomoyo y sintiéndose un poco miserable se acerco hasta dejar el maletín y quitarle al de ella, con naturalidad le quito el abrigo de las manos y se lo fue a colocar en los hombros—. Llegaré cerca de las cuatro, si salgo antes prometo prepárate la comida, ¿De acuerdo señorita?

—Es grandioso –Tomoyo sonrío cuando Touya hizo llamar un taxi para ella, con toda galanura el moreno abrió la puerta y le hizo subir entregándolo el maletín de regreso—. De algo sirvió platicar toda la noche, ¿No te iras verdad?

—Tienes mi palabra.

La escena llegó a su fin y un dolor de cabeza hizo que Eriol se sentara en plena calle sin molestarse en responder a la gente que se acercaba a preguntarle si le sucedía algo, ¿Qué debería responder? Estaba enfermo y no sabía dar razón de qué. El gran chico había sido golpeado por una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida para él.

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Ω Perdiendo el Control

**LA LEYENDA DEL GATO CARMESI**

Madame Reed hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse a si misma pero la escena seguía transitando por su mente y entonces toda la magia enseñada por sus ancestros se centraba en un mismo punto: la destrucción de Clow. Las uñas rojas de la mujer se clavaron con fuerza sobre su propia piel y con la sangre derramada realizo el hechizo que destruirá a ese hombre que lo único que deseaba de ella era el conocimiento de su magia. Lo mataría, ¡Acabaría con él! En esta vida o en otra.

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

**EL GATO CARMESI**

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Tomoyo no era consciente de que los últimos días había estado más sonriente y animada de lo normal, sus empleadas que iban desde modistas, modelos y gente publicidad todos ellos intentaban adivinar el nombre de _ÉL_. Algunos apostaban que se trataba de Eriol Hiragizawa que por fin se había decidido a hacer caso a lo que siempre había tenido frente a las narices pero otros en cambio afirmaban que se trataba de alguien nuevo y que Tomoyo aún mantenía oculto. Nadie se sorprendió cuando ella anuncio que se iría a casa temprano ese día otra vez, ¿Sería que ya vivía con su pareja? Aquello era un escándalo que todos disfrutaban comentar.

—¿Tomoyo? –preguntó Touya al entrar a la casa y se sintió menos extranjero en Londres al ver a la chica recibirlo con su característica sonrisa, el aroma de la comida provoco gruñidos en el estomago del moreno, vivir con Tomoyo había adquirido una rutina a la que Touya se había acostumbrado con una facilidad que lo sorprendía a si mismo, por eso cuando esa noche después de la cena en el departamento se escucho el nítido sonido del timbre ambos se vieron confundidos—. ¿Esperabas a alguien?

—Yo no –dijo Tomoyo que había estado dibujando bosquejos mientras Touya luchaba por no quedarse dormido—. ¿Y tú?

Touya negó con la cabeza y fue abrir la puerta lo primero que reconoció fue el chillido de Nakuru cuando se arrojo a sus brazos, sobre sus hombros descansaba la figura de Spi que no gusto tanto del abrazo de Touya, detrás de ellos estaba un hombre que no reconoció hasta después, era el mismo que siempre había causado cierto malestar en Touya, según lo contado por Sakura ese era la reencarnación de Clow y había puesto a su hermana pequeña en problemas cuando la obligo a luchar a cambio de rescatar al mundo de una perpetua oscuridad. Eriol no era de su agrado en lo más mínimo.

—Pero bueno, ¿Y a ustedes que les ah pasado?

—Se nos inundo la casa –respondió Naruku a la pregunta de Tomoyo—. ¿Nos darías un asilo de dos días?

La cabeza de Tomoyo empezó a trabajar rápidamente ignorando la algarabía de Naruku, el aprieto en el que se hallaba Touya y la rencilla de Spi por haber sido aplastado de forma desconsiderada, los ojos violetas de Tomoyo se ubicaron con los de Eriol que se limito a sonreír el poderoso mago derrotado por una fuga de agua tenía poco sentido, aún así Tomoyo les dio la bienvenida y empezó a disponer de todo para hacer sentir bienvenidos a sus sorpresivos invitados. Eriol tenía mucho que explicar.

_Por la mañana…_

—¡Ya nos vamos! –anunció Naruku mientras se colgaba del brazo de Touya que se marchaba al trabajo.

—¿Estarás bien? –pregunto Touya en dirección a Tomoyo que le respondió de forma afirmativa y los vio marcharse, la casa se quedo en silencio, Tomoyo veía a Eriol beber el café de la mañana, él ocupaba un asiento en el sofá de mayor tamaño y parecía un rey en su trono que se limitaba a verla como a la espera su conversación. Spi se dio cuenta de ello y opto por dar un paseo a esas horas de la mañana, agito sus pequeñas alas y salio por la ventana sin tener un rumbo en mente.

—Cuando llegue a Japón para probar a Sakura y te vi cerca de ella tuve la certeza de que me causarías problemas –decía Eriol dejando de lado el café—. Ella es muy inocente, tanto como Shaoran por eso es muy fácil engañarlos, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo Tomoyo?

Los ojos violetas no se dejaron engañar por la apariencia tranquila de Eriol, él estaba enojado pero la razón de su enojo no le quedaba clara, en los últimos días desde que Touya se había mudado con ella la presencia de Eriol había sido lejana hasta un tanto cortante pero ella no podía dejar de olvidar que todos sus encuentros con el mago eran propiciados por si misma. Tomoyo iba a decir algo cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó de nuevo tal vez era Naruku o Touya que regresaban por algo, no era ninguno de los dos, era el portero del edificio que llevaba un paquete que entrego a Tomoyo ella se lo agradeció y regreso en sus pasos hasta dejar el paquete en una mesa.

—¿No lo vas abrir? –pregunto el curioso mago.

—Claro –Tomo retiro las cintas del paquete—. Estoy pensando que anoche llegaste a mi casa solo para observar más de cerca, ¿A quien cuidas Eriol?

—Eso queda claro –dijo el ojiazul—. Estoy al pendiente de Touya Kinomoto después de todo como tu misma dijiste el quedo muy débil desde que cedió su poder a Yue, ¿No fuiste tu misma quien me pidió una solución para su mal?

—Que dedicado –ella no había mordido el anzuelo—. ¿Y bien que te parece mi casa? Esta es la primera vez que vienes a ella y aún no me has dado tu opinión.

—Es preciosa –Eriol se inquieto pero no dio señas visibles de ello, tenía años desde que Tomoyo se había mudado a Londres pero hasta entonces el nunca la había visitado a pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio y apenas separados por un piso, ella en cambio estaba acostumbrada a su casa de él que verla por la mañana era algo habitual—. ¿Te sientes descuidada?

—En absoluto –Tomoyo se río al ver que era él quien retiraba la mirada al menos el primer asalto lo había ganado ella. El paquete ya libre de toda atadura fue abierto con sumo cuidado, Tomoyo exclamo un sonido de sorpresa al ver la figura que descansaba sobre la tela blanca el contraste con la figura de un gato absolutamente negro y con ojos carmesí fue una imagen que complació a la diseñadora que saco el objeto y lo coloco frente a sus ojos y los de Eriol que seguían con cuidado los movimientos de ella. Eriol observo receloso la figura, no era algo tan extraordinario, el acostumbrado a objetos mágicos veía esa figura del gato sin mayor interés todo lo contrario a Tomoyo que se apresuro a ir por su cámara de video y grabar el objeto.

—¿Quién te lo ah enviado?

—El portero dijo que un chico lo había dejado y se había ido sin mayor aviso que una nota con mi nombre –Tomoyo tuvo que soltar la cámara cuando sintió a Eriol levantarla prácticamente del suelo y jalarla con una fuerza que ella desconocía.

—Te estas acostumbrado con mucha facilidad a los desconocidos primero Touya Kinomoto y luego este regalo sin procedencia.

—Touya no es ningún desconocido –Tomoyo intento soltarse pero Eriol no cedió—. ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué me estas acusando de algo Eriol?

—Estábamos bien, estábamos bien en Inglaterra antes de todos estos cambios. No me gusta Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no se atrevió a preguntarle que era lo que le disgustaba pensó que el mismo no lo sabía y ella ya no quería saberlo, no ahora que Touya había iluminado de nuevo la gris vida en Londres, Eriol era un tema complicado él era a quien amaba pero también era alguien que no estaba hecho para el romance y cualquier expectativa que ella se hubiera formado acerca de una unión mas allá de la amistad siempre había sido derrumbada por Eriol, el perfecto chico que jamás cedería a algo tan humano como el romance.

**_Continuará…_**


	5. Ω Comienza la magia

Eriol se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su sueño cuando se vio a si mismo en su vida como mago Clow, estaba en un jardín donde la atención se centraba en un árbol enorme que bajo su ala ocultaba la figura de un ángel hermoso cuya visión robaba el aliento y junto a el aparecía Kerberos, el guardián de las puertas del infierno, su figura felina miraba en dirección al mago Clow y una mujer a la que Eriol conocía solo por visiones de su pasado, era una hechicera a la que Clow se refería como Madame Reed ella tenía marcas por toda la piel y le decía algo a Clow pero Eriol era incapaz de escucharlos, cuando intento aproximarse Kerberos le corto el camino y en ese momento despertó.

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

**EL GATO CARMESI**

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

_Londres, Inglaterra._

—Tengo que ir a una conferencia de tres días, solo pretendo quedarme dos –le decía Touya a Tomoyo—. Espero no prolongar el viaje.

—¿Estarás bien? –pregunto Tomoyo que muchas veces encontraba a Touya dormido más de lo conveniente y hasta el momento lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era proporcionarle una almohada siempre que lo encontraba dormido sobre el sofá, la silla, la encimara y hasta el refrigerador. El día que se durmiera en la ducha ambos tendrían graves problemas.

—No te preocupes –le dijo Touya admirando la belleza serena de Tomoyo se sorprendió pensando que la extrañaría en esos dos días.

Spinelli escucho el intercambio de palabras y se marcho para contarle todo a Eriol que aun meditaba acerca de su sueño. El pequeño gato negro se recargo sobre los hombros de Eriol y con una nota de cansancio informo de las noticias a Eriol.

—Así que nuestro doctor se va, ¿Por qué no se decidió a regresar a Japón?

—Si yo viviera con Tomoyo tampoco me mudaría –las mejillas de Spi se colorearon de rojo al decirlo.

—Llama a Naruku creo que ella podrá hacer que esos días se hagan tres, mientras tanto me pondré manos a la obra.

Tomoyo había despedido esa misma mañana a Touya en el aeropuerto de Londres, cuando regreso a casa se encontró con Eriol sosteniendo dos cafés y esperando por ella. De alguna forma Eriol se las ingenio para ser auto invitado a la casa de Tomoyo, el chico observo con disgusto la figura del gato que había sido colocado en un lugar privilegiado de las repisas en casa de la morena, le parecía una figura fuera de lugar tanto como Touya Kinomoto, gato y doctor en el mismo apartamento le causaban un gran disgusto al ojiazul. Controlando su mal genio se convenció que haciendo uso de su paciencia podría lograr su objetivo: sacar de la vida de Tomoyo a Touya Kinomoto.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste en tu ultima visita a mi casa? –pregunto Eriol.

—Te pedí una solución para arreglar el problema de Touya con su energía, él siempre se esta quedando dormido y eso para un doctor no es nada bueno a veces me preocupa que pierda el trabajo por ello.

—Claro a mi también me quita el sueño –ironizo Eriol restándole importancia con la mano—. Bueno no tengo la solución aún pero te alegrara saber que tu me puedes ayudar a encontrarla.

En cuanto termino de decir la frase Eriol chasqueo los dedos y la ordenada casa de Tomoyo paso a estar llena de libros polvorientos que rozaban peligrosamente el techo, la morena pensó que los dos cafés de Eriol no serían suficientes, por ese día ella y el mago quedarían todo ese día atrincherados y él se encargaría de aprovechar cada minuto.

—¿Por donde deberíamos empezar? –pregunto Tomoyo mientras se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

—No estoy muy seguro pero cualquier libro que tomes probablemente nos ayudara.

—¿Tienes eso alguna lógica? –Tomoyo paseo los ojos por los libros y por fin se decidió a tomar uno de pastas moradas leyó el titulo en voz alta atrayendo de inmediato la atención de Eriol—. Vida, amores y amantes del mago Clow.

—¡Eh! –Eriol se apresuro a arrebatarle el libro a Tomoyo pero ella fue más rápida en esquivarlo—. ¡No creo que ese nos ayude para lo que buscamos!

—¿Y porque no? Tu siempre has sido un engreído y todo por ser la reencarnación de ese mago del que no se apenas nada.

—¿Engreído? Te desconozco nunca me habías dicho que pensaras así de mi.

—Engreído, arrogante y frío como hielo. Desde que te conocí en primaria me di cuenta que te dabas aires más importantes que el resto de nosotros, puede que engañaras a Sakura y Shaoran pero yo siempre me di cuenta que disfrutabas de tus juegos, no se de que te a servido tener tantas vidas si a veces puedes ser tan infantil.

—¡Infantil! –Eriol no estaba en la mejor posición para rebatirla puesto que intentaba quitarle el libro como haría un niño que peleaba con otro por algún juguete deseado—. No lo leas Tomoyo son todas una sarta de mentiras.

Tomoyo lo ignoro y se apresuro a correr rumbo a su cuarto, Eriol que le seguía muy de cerca no tuvo problemas en destrabar la puerta que ella había cerrado en sus prisas porque el mago no la alcanzara, la morena saltaba cual bailarina por la habitación e intentaba leer los párrafos del libro conforme más leía más entendía porque Eriol se negaba a que ella lo tomara como material de lectura, ¡Aquello era escandaloso! Ya cerca del balcón Eriol le arrebato el libro y lo desapareció con obra de su magia.

—¡Dijiste que cualquier libro nos ayudaría!

—Pues ese no –confronto Eriol jalando a Tomoyo para que entrara a la casa de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me has dejado leerlo? No es como si tu siguieras siendo Clow Reed.

—Soy parte de él –Eriol suspiro y opto por mejor desaparecer todos los libros una vez más—. Jamás podré ser libre de él.

Tomoyo no dijo nada cuando tomados de la mano regresaron al living y ocuparon el sofá más grande de la estancia, Tomoyo muchas veces había escuchado las historias de Clow de boca de Spi que era un apasionado del tema pero Eriol en cambio jamás soltaba prenda, sintiéndose curiosa e incluso un poco ansiosa se le ocurrió preguntar un poco más a Eriol que parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba aferrado a su mano y si estaba consciente de ello no parecía darle mayor importancia.

—¿Es Clow la razón de que no te fijes en mí?

Los ojos azules de Eriol miraron atormentados a Tomoyo no podía dejar de admirar el don de observación que ella poseía, los ojos violetas poseían más secretos de los que el mismo se permitía tener, ¿Debería contarle? Mucho temía que cuando el narrara la maldición que recaía en los descendientes de Clow ella optara por alejarse completamente de él y fuera Touya Kinomoto quien se la llevara de regreso a Japón esta vez como su mujer.

—Toda la descendencia de Clow, en toda pareja, siempre existe alguien que muere sin importar el genero, tampoco que tan cercano sea a la línea sanguínea del mago, tú mismo lo has visto pero de forma más bien ajena, Shaoran y Sakura no lo saben pero ellos mismos han sido afectados, a él con la muerte de su padre y ella con la perdida de su madre. Un miembro de la descendencia esta destinado a morir. Si te quedas conmigo es probable que uno de nosotros dos muera, no deseo que seas tú.

Tomoyo no tuvo reacción ella no poseía ningún poder mágico pero había visto como la magia podía ser utilizada en contra de las personas que ella quería, los ojos violetas se nublaron por las lagrimas y su cabeza se apoyo en el hombro de Eriol que deseo haberse quedado callado.

—¿Sakura o Shaoran morirán también?

—La magia de ellos dos es poderosa así que bien pueden ser la excepción a la maldición, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Touya.

—Touya –Tomoyo sintió que podía ver como con cada día que pasaba el moreno perdía más energía—. ¿Por qué estas aquí, porque estas en mi casa? No has venido a ayudarlo, ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué debería? –la vena fría de Eriol salía a la luz una vez más—. El solo vino a Inglaterra a quitarme algo que quiero, parece no comprender que soy yo quien siempre gana. Ya una vez Kaho me eligió a mí.

Eriol supo que se había equivocado nada más al terminar de pronunciar la fresa, si una mujer había provocado rencor a Tomoyo esa era Kaho Mizuki la única novia que ella había conocido a Eriol, la única que siempre había tenido un vinculo que Tomoyo nunca había compartido con él por no poseer magia. Tomoyo se alejo inmediatamente de Eriol y en el momento que se soltó del agarre de su mano algo más se rompía entre los dos. En ese momento ninguno de los dos se percato de la brecha entre ambos, los dos habían quedado un poco mudos al escuchar lo que Tomoyo tenía por decir.

—Si es una maldición que puede afectar a las personas que quiero entonces será mejor que empiece a investigar más acerca de Clow –Tomoyo no hizo caso de la mirada de interrogante de Eriol—. Si es una maldición entonces yo misma me encargare de destruirla, puede que no posea magia pero si tengo que morir para dar con la solución no me importa, es un precio pequeño a cambio de tu libertad Eriol, y de la seguridad de Sakura, Touya y Shaoran.

—Estas diciendo tonterías –acuso Eriol con un nerviosismo poco propio de él—. No existe forma, no tienes nada a tu favor Tomoyo.

La figura del gato arriba de las estanterías era mudo testigo de la escena, el tiempo para cumplir con la extinción de la descendencia de Clow estaba por llegar.

**_Continuará…_**


	6. Ω Sobre la Marcha

Tomoyo había hecho caso omiso de su asistente cuando esta había sugerido que dejar el trabajo por todo el tiempo que ella planeaba era la peor idea que se le pudiera haber ocurrido a la morena, aquella era una casa de moda que necesitaba de toda la atención de su creadora, en este caso de Tomoyo, pero de todas formas la prioridad de la morena estaba lejos de crear nuevos diseños, toda su energía estaba enfocada en encontrar la causa que pudiera dañar a las personas que quería.

—Pero Tomoyo tomarte un tiempo indefinido de vacaciones no me parece buena idea.

—Puede que me tome todo un año –la morena ignoro el chillido de su amiga y asistente—. No tienes que preocuparte por mi en cuanto menos lo pienses me tendrás aquí de nuevo.

La habitual sonrisa de Tomoyo abarco su rostro mientras despedía a su asistente y se quedaba sola en su oficina. Estaba aterrada. Pero el miedo no conseguiría vencerla y mientras más repasaba su poco elaborado plan más resentía no poseer ni un poquito de magia para poder enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera enfrentando, no sabía por donde comenzar pero las ideas no dejaban de señalar un camino que giraba siempre entorno a Eriol y al mago Clow Reed, la morena se sentía embriagada de emoción porque aunque sabía que la magia era algo que escapa de sus manos eso no evitaba la sensación de iniciar un camino sin retorno que la llevaría a algo, no sabía definir a que pero era algo de vital importancia para ella.

Apoyada en el escritorio que habitualmente usaba para realizar sus bocetos mantenía a su alrededor un portátil, su fiel cámara de video, un cuaderno y su reproductor de música. Con cierta añoranza recordó la primera vez que con cámara en mano grabo a Sakura subida en su báculo volando bajo la noche de Japón en esa ocasión tuvo la certeza de que empezaría algo maravilloso alrededor de su vida y de la vida de su inocente prima que no había podido ocultar su secreto. En esta ocasión Tomoyo sentía que la nueva aventura iba dirigida a ella y ya comenzaba a sentirse una especie de Sherlock Holmes en pleno Londres del nuevo siglo. Lo que sabía era apenas muy poco y nada conciso, una maldición que giraba alrededor de Clow y su descendencia, tal como había advertido Eriol, la muerte giraba en torno a Clow, sus reencarnaciones y allegados, ¿De donde podría obtener más información?

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**CAPITULO VI**: SOBRE LA MARCHA

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

Eriol estaba bien consciente de que había permanecido en la ducha más del tiempo recomendable pero sus pensamientos no giraban en torno a otro tema que no fuera Tomoyo y su reciente empeño por saber más acerca del pasado, ¿Por qué empezaba a sentir que todo se precipitaba? Sabía de los sentimientos de Tomoyo desde hace tiempo, se había negado a si mismo sus propios sentimientos siempre con el pensamiento de que prefería estar solo, pero entonces Touya Kinomoto había aparecido en el cuadro y todas sus intenciones de permanecer alejado de Tomoyo habían ido al traste. Un mago no debía sucumbir a una emoción tan conflictiva, emoción que el mismo se negaba a definir. Paso todavía otro cuarto de hora para que Eriol saliera de la bañera, se vistiera y saliera de su habitación para encontrarse con una escena poco común: Tomoyo estaba emborrachando a Spi.

—¿Entonces donde debería empezar? –preguntaba Tomoyo.

—Libros –Spi se removió contento luego de probar un chocolate relleno de caramelo que se derretía al contacto con la lengua—. Los libros guardan el secreto. China también es un buen lugar para empezar, ¡Hip!

Eriol sonrío ante el descaro de Tomoyo desde luego ella iba bien armada para sacar toda clase de información de Spinelli porque alrededor de toda la sala había dulces, pasteles, chocolates, gomitas, bombones y toda clase de postres azucarados que tenían a Spi con la cara roja mientras se acurrucaba contra la mejilla de Tomoyo que escribía toda la información posible acerca de una maldición sin nombre.

—¿Y cuando tengas toda la información que harás? –pregunto Eriol.

—No tengo un plan –admitió ella sin sorpresas por ser descubierta—. Planeo sobre la marcha, ¿No puedes prestarme a Spi durante algún tiempo?

—Es mi guardián claro que no puedo, sobre todo si planeas mantenerlo ebrio todo el tiempo.

Tomoyo no consiguió evitar el nerviosismo cuando Eriol se sentó junto a ella y retiro a Spinelli de su hombro. Eriol dejo a Spi descansando sobre un cojín y luego entre sus manos apareció un libro de pastas amarillas con el símbolo del sol y la luna que también figuraban en el báculo que el mago usaba para realizar su magia. Eriol abrió el libro y marco una página para luego pasarle el libro a Tomoyo que empezó a leer mientras los ávidos ojos violetos de ella recorrían las palabras. Era apenas una pequeñísima bibliografía acerca de Clow pero a Tomoyo debió parecerle muy interesante porque no despego la mirada en un rato.

Eriol se concentro en observarla a placer. La imagino girando el rostro lo suficiente para que el se inclinara y pudiera saborearla a placer, por eso cuando ella empezaba a girarse sintió su oportunidad cerca pero el beso no llego, los sentidos del mago se pusieron alerta al sentir una presencia mágica, la pequeña y ebria figura de Spi también delato que había sentido la presencia cuando sus pequeñas orejas y el pelaje oscuro se crisparon.

—Ahora vengo –dijo Eriol—. No se te ocurra darle más dulces a Spinelli o no podrá protegerte muy bien.

—¿De que tendría Spi que protegerme? –pregunto Tomoyo sin recibir respuesta de Eriol que ya no estaba en el departamento.

El mago desplegó su báculo y un conocido pentagrama de luz se dibujo debajo de él su magia pareció alterar a la mujer que miraba el paisaje que ofrecía Londres por la noche, ella ya había sido advertida acerca de la reencarnación de Clow pero no esperaba conocerlo tan pronto, de forma juguetona ella se acerco hasta Eriol que como siempre sonreía, él siempre tenía la confianza de tener todas las piezas a su favor y esta vez no era la excepción.

—Es muy raro recibir en Inglaterra a una cazadora, ¿Puedes informarme acerca de tu contrato?

La pelirroja sonrío y negó con la cabeza. Era muy llamativa con su pelo rojo demasiado largo, la piel blanca y un arcillo en la oreja, usaba unas botas blancas, guantes igualmente blancos y una capa negra que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Con cada paso que daba ella parecía danzar en el aire con una gracia innata.

—Estoy apenas buscando –comento ella—. No te volveré a molestar. No demasiado pronto.

Ella se despidió con la mano y camuflada por la oscuridad de la noche desapareció, Eriol hizo lo propio cuando se transporto de regreso a su casa, apenas puso un pie en su habitación cuando se percato de dos presencias más que estaban cerca de Tomoyo, Eriol maldijo por lo bajo cuando tuvo la certeza de que esa energía pertenecía a Nakuru y de menor forma a Touya Kinomoto, la energía del segundo era claramente más baja. Preocupantemente baja. Eriol prefirió no hacer nada cuando Tomoyo se fue junto a Touya y dejaron a Nakuru nerviosa en la sala y a Spi demasiado borracho como para concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Eriol en lugar de guardar su báculo pensó en usar su magia un poco más esa noche.

—Regresaste antes de lo esperado –decía Tomoyo sin darse cuenta de la dificultad de Touya para seguirle el paso o la extrema palidez—. Me alegra tenerte en casa, ¿Ah ido todo bien?

—Si –el doctor tuvo que sentarse antes de que las piernas terminaran por no responderle—. ¿Puedes darme un vaso de agua?

—Seguro –Tomoyo se apresuro en ir a la cocina y llenar el vaso—. ¿Debería ponerle algo de hielo?

El vaso se rompió cuando Tomoyo dejo caerlo al piso. El doctor respiraba con dificultad pero eso no era lo que más había asustado a la morena, lo que causo un corto circuito en sus ideas fue la impresión de ver como un brazo de Touya empezaba a desvanecerse. Eriol se materializo frente a Tomoyo y por el filo de su vista pudo ver como Touya cerraba los ojos, el mago aprovecho el momento para descansar su mano frente a la cabeza del medicó que respiraba de nuevo de forma normal y parecía sumergido en un profundo sueño, aún entonces la imagen de su brazo parecía desvanecerse. Tomoyo no se atrevió a preguntar nada tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas con dificultad para controlar sus nervios se acerco al doctor para tomar su mano. El reloj siguió su curso durante mucho rato y solo la noche era testigo mudo del silencio en ese apartamento.

—¿Qué a sido eso?

—Es la consecuencia de que Touya haya cedido su energía a Yue –Eriol desapareció su báculo sin desear ver como Tomoyo lloraba—. Si debo decir algo a favor de Touya eso es que a durado mucho más tiempo del esperado. Siempre creí que moriría antes, es algo que tiene la magia, puede llegar a cobrar precios tan caros como la vida misma. Y la energía de Kinomoto no era poca cosa incluso Nakuru la deseaba.

—Odio la magia, la desprecio –dijo Tomoyo aferrada a Touya como si soltarlo significara dejarlo a un paso de la muerte—. Si todo tiene que ver con Clow, con maldiciones y con magia entonces será mejor que empiece a buscar respuestas ahora, ¿Te opondrás a eso Eriol?

—Si me opongo lo harás de igual forma –Eriol resintió ver como Tomoyo se aferraba a Touya—. Te ayudare a cambio de un precio.

**: ****: **_SAKURA CARD CAPTOR_**: ****:**

**_HONG KONG, CHINA._**

Tomoyo y Eriol. Ambos habían llegado a China a media tarde, la primera parada había sido el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong. Tomoyo recordó con nostalgia su primer viaje a ese país había ido en calidad de acompañante de Sakura, del joven Tsukishiro y finalmente de Touya el hermano de su amiga que ahora estaba demasiado débil como para seguir la rutina de una vida diaria. Con mucha reticencia había aceptado dejar a Touya al cuidado de Nakuru, la mayor ironía alrededor de ese segundo viaje a China era saber que sería el primero que hacía en compañía de Eriol. Ajeno a sus pensamiento Eriol miraba con interés los grandes rascacielos que se podían vislumbrar a través de la ventanilla del taxi.

—¿Tienes algún recuerdo de tu vida como Clow?

—Pues no pero estoy casi seguro que esta ciudad no se ve igual que hace mil años cuando yo vivía aquí –Eriol se sintió conforme con la primera sonrisa que le regalaba Tomoyo desde que habían salido de Londres—. Iremos primero al templo donde se supone que vivía Clow, ¿Bien?

El templo tenía grandes murallas que hacía imposible saber que se ocultaba detrás de ellas por eso cuando Tomoyo completo la visión del templo un sobrecogimiento asalto sus sentidos, era entendible porque las murallas eran tan altas, dentro de ellas resguardaban lo que Tomoyo describiría como un lugar de otro tiempo, puede que incluso otro lugar donde no existía el tiempo, había un jardín tan inmenso que podía ser dividido en otros más pequeñas cada uno tradicionalmente Chino, ¡Si incluso había una agrupamiento de cerezos en flor!

El sacerdote del templo les dio la bienvenida y pareció sumamente interesado en los recientes huéspedes que hasta donde el sabía se quedarían tres días, la prolongada mirada que les dio a ambos solo pareció incomodar a la chica por lo que el sacerdote con un carraspeo les informo de todo lo que debían saber acerca del templo y las habitación donde se alojarían. Si, habitación en singular. Tomoyo quiso poner algún reparo pero la mano de Eriol le detuvo.

—Vamos nena no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

Tomoyo se sonrojo violentamente pero no dijo nada. El único edificio en ese pequeño paraíso de campos verdes tenía la arquitectura típicamente China y se levantaba en forma piramidal, los pisos eran de madera y las puertas eran corredizas era un edificio tradicional que había sobrevivido a la era moderna.

—Me vas a tener que explicar cuando dormimos tú y yo juntos porque yo no lo recuerdo –dijo Tomoyo una vez que estuvo a solas con Eriol.

Eriol se sonrío más para si mismo que para Tomoyo que no se daba cuenta lo guapa que estaba con los brillantes ojos amatista viéndole furiosamente, ella llevaba un vestido de tejido blanco que no llegaba a ajustarse a su figura pero que daba fe del buen talle de la morena, probablemente era uno de sus diseños eso él no lo sabía con certeza porque a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo la había escuchado hablar de su trabajo nunca se había interesado demasiado por el tema, tal vez ella tenía razón al pensar que el muchas veces se internaba demasiado en si mismo y en su pasado. De las novias que había tenido, una lista no demasiado extensa, todas habían acabado por no interesarlo demasiado, con los recuerdos de tantas vidas el sencillamente había perdido interés.

—¡Eriol! –le llamaba Tomoyo por tercera vez por fin captando su atención—. ¿En donde deberíamos comenzar?

—En el pasado –Eriol sonrío y una luz ilumino su mano derecha apareciendo su báculo—. Sígueme.

Eriol parecía saber por donde iba y si no lo sabía Tomoyo tampoco tenía forma de descubrirlo, cuando llegaron frente a dos pesadas puertas de madera que parecían cerradas desde hacía mucho tiempo la morena se desanimo pensando que hasta ahí llegaba su camino pero por supuesto una mortal como ella no estaba acostumbrada a saltarse las normas, Eriol con ayuda de su magia abrió las puertas que crujieron como una queja de haber sido despiertas tras un largo letargo, cruzaron por las dos pesadas puertas de madera y se encontraron con un manantial, cuatro figuras de felinos detallados en roca descansaban alredor y Tomoyo habría jurado que estaban enojados por los inoportunos visitantes.

—Vamos Tomoyo no creo que despierten ahora solo para arrojarse sobre nosotros.

—Entonces si que pueden despertar, ya me tranquilizo yo sola gracias Eriol.

Eriol se las arreglo para hacerla sentir una infantil sensación que aumento cuando la tomo de la mano y ambos se quedaron frente a la sosegada agua de un azul puro, estaban viendo sus propios reflejos y cuando pasaron los minutos la morena hizo un mohín pero este no llego a reflejarse en el agua porque en su lugar apareció el reflejo de un hombre de rasgos faciales muy parecidos a los de Fujitaka Kinomoto pero con el matiz del pelo y los ojos de Eriol, ese debía ser el mago Clow, para Tomoyo era la primera vez que lo veía y estaba comprendiendo porque Sakura se había quedado tan admirada por él.

—¿Puedes mostrarnos un recuerdo? –pregunto Eriol a la imagen del mago que asintió—. Debe ser un recuerdo que nos ayude con la maldición que afecta a tus descendientes.

Clow asintió y dio la impresión de que se marchaba. Asombrada quedo Tomoyo cuando observo como por encima del agua, que no se removió ni por un instante, empezaba a formarse un puente que Eriol le obligo a seguir, desde luego ella no hubiera dado un paso y casi chillo cuando avanzados seis pasos se dio cuenta que el puente desaparecía detrás de ella, Tomoyo sintió que un pesado silencio se instalaba a su alrededor así que intentando olvidarse de todo razonamiento lógico, la física quedaba descartada del todo, se apego más a Eriol y siguieron caminando por otro rato, ella no giro nuevamente el rostro para ver el camino desaparecer.

—Llegamos –dijo Eriol y no dejo de notar el ceño fruncido de Tomoyo al ver que estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar en que iniciaron—. A partir de ahora nadie nos vera pero si serán capaces de escucharnos.

—¿Es tu forma de decirme que me calle? –Tomoyo no le regreso la sonrisa a Eriol que asentía—. Tampoco es que me hayas dejado hablar mucho desde que llegamos a China.

—Silencio ángel.

Tomoyo más segura de si misma iba a separarse del ojiazul pero el hizo todo lo posible por solo pegarla más contra él, resignada y no demasiado disconforme con la cercanía de Eriol iniciaron un camino que los llevo directamente a Clow que colocándose su capa salio del templo, tal como había dicho Eriol las calles de ese entonces lucían sumamente distintas, por principio no había rascacielos y luego el cielo se podía ver de forma clara. El mago Clow tuvo que detenerse varias veces a lo largo de su viaje, las personas que lo reconocían no evitaban sentir su presencia mágica como un imán, el hombre era sumamente apreciado por todos o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía Tomoyo.

—Ellos no saben que es mago –le informo Eriol con un susurro.

Clow llego a otro templo incluso más esplendoroso que el que había salido en principio. Ya en la puerta una sirvienta vestida con un modesto kimono lo escolto hasta una sala con el piso de madera llena de biombos, con una pequeña mesa en el centro donde había un juego de té, en las paredes habían algunas pinturas. Una vez solo Clow pudo ver la llegada de una mujer vestida con un kimono de un rojo oscuro casi apagado que salía detrás del biombo donde había estado oculta, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba visiblemente dispuesta a entregarse en ese preciso instante al mago que miraba con seriedad a la mujer.

—Llevo esperándote desde hace rato –dijo la mujer que se acerco hasta recargar su cuerpo en el del mago—. ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo?

—Me temo que aún estoy trabajando en mis estudios –Clow no pareció afectado cuando las manos de la mujer recorrieron un poco más dentro de su capa—. Ya te lo había contado Madam Reed, estoy intentando crear dos guardines que representen la luna y el Sol. Nieve y fuego.

—A veces llego a pensar que solo sabes hablarme de magia –la mujer decepcionada se fue a sentar frente a la pequeña mesa e invito a Clow a hacer lo mismo, Tomoyo no dejo de sentirse admirada por la escena, era emocionante ver la forma tan solemne en que Reed hacía toda una ceremonia para servir el te a Clow. A Tomoyo se le antojo tener su cámara de video o al menos su cuaderno de dibujo cerca para grabar la escena, Eriol pareció leerle el pensamiento y se limito a sonreír.

—Al sol lo veo como un felino de pelaje áureo pero aún no se la forma de crearlo.

—Que suerte que mi familia me haya dejado todos sus secretos de hechicería –la mujer rió fuertemente—. Tal vez si no lo hubieran hecho ahora la gente no me temería tanto como lo hace, ¿Cuándo crees que se darán cuenta que tu también eres mago?

—Se empezaran a dar cuenta cuando pueda crear lo que deseo, un ángel blanco de mirada fría y un felino de fuego adicto a los dulces. Entonces se darán cuenta.

—Si te ayudo a crearlo, ¿Cómo se llamara el felino?

—Kerberos.

Tomoyo se distrajo cuando Eriol movió su báculo y ambos regresaron al presente. Eriol desapareció el báculo e igual que Tomoyo dirigió su mirada hacía la luna de tonos rojizos sobre su cabeza. Apenas habían vislumbrado una pequeña parte de la historia alrededor de Clow. Esa noche cenaron con el sacerdote del lugar y más tarde se quedaron en su cuarto acostados cada uno en sus futon aunque quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos era capaz de dormir. Tomoyo se levanto y encendió la luz sabiendo que Eriol a pesar de no decir palabra estaba despierto, ella saco su cuaderno de dibujo y sus pinturas concentrada en recrear los rostros que había conocido en el recuerdo de un pasado que ya solo existía en los recuerdos de Clow y en los de Eriol que se giro de lado para poder ver como ella se concentraba en dibujar y arrancar hojas conforme su mente se llenaba de más y más imágenes.

—Eres muy buena –decía Eriol mientras admiraba uno de los dibujos que se iban desperdigando alrededor de Tomoyo—. No debes alterarte tanto, te aseguro que lograremos encontrar algo que nos ayude con la maldición de la descendencia Clow.

—Lo sé –dijo ella recordando el rostro pálido de Touya la ultima vez que la vio.

—Tomoyo –Eriol extendió la mano hacia ella que la tomo como si el ofreciera toda la solución a sus problemas y en parte así era.

Eriol era la única persona que jamás se alteraba, siempre calmado y en paz, demasiado inteligente para enojarse por nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo amaba. Muchas veces era incapaz de encontrar fallas en alguien como él que había tenido un sinfín de vidas extraordinarias, cuanto más lo pensaba llegaba entonces a comprender porque jamás sería ella nada tan extraordinario para él. Apenas un fragmento de una vida pasada y ella ya había quedado hipnotizada, el tenía cientos sino miles de esos recuerdos.

Aquella noche Tomoyo quedo dormida junto a Eriol que la abrazaba y murmuraba cosas que ella no llegaba a entender, entre sueños la morena pudo ver la figura de un hombre cargando una enorme espada y una mujer de larga cabellera roja con apariencia de una hada. Fuera de la habitación la luna se coloreaba de un profundo carmesí.

_Continuará…_

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

¡Hola chicas! Hoy les traje un capitulo cargadito y bueno igual y les dejo más dudas que otra cosa, pero eso esta bien xD

Esto no tengo mucho que deciros, espero que el capitulo hable por mi y que hable bien jaja, ¿Os gusto?

Confío que si. Y bueno una mini aclaración, mi nick Erol, es solo mi nombre al revés Lore. Con ello quiero aclarar que mi genero NO ES MASCULINO. xD

Besitos, dulces, y abrazos! Hasta el próximo capi ^0^

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

_REVIEW REPLY_

**Karina Hdz Cullen**:Hola Kari! Muchisimas gracias por el comentario y por aventarte a leer toda la historia otra vez jeje me alegra que te guste. Cumpliendo con tus deseos adelante el capitulo para hoy 9, ojala te guste. Abrazos :D

**gabyhyatt**:Un review muy conciso, gracias. xD

**Vainyl-chan**:Hola Vainly! Spi enamorado de Tomoyo, pues si un poco jaja es igual de goloso que Kero, ¿Como no la va a querer? Jaja habra mas escenas Spi y claro habra la dosis de Eriol-Tomoyo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos bonita :D

**princessttarsandy**:Hey Princess! Bueno no te quiero adelantar mucho pero el Eriol de este fic se rompe la cabeza más de lo que deberia jaja pero hay una razon para ello. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que la continuacion te guste. Besitos ^-^

**Nuleu Strack**:Hola! Me anima lo que me dices: El capitulo no me ha parecido ni dramatico ni misterioso, yo lo llamaria _oportuno y perfecto_. Me quedo muy contenta con tu opinion, esto, como ya lo comente en otro comentario, el Eriol de este fic intento apegarlo muchisimo a lo poco que vimos de él en SCC. Aún falta ver que pasa con Touya :D ¿Te gusta el nuevo chapter? Ojala si, saludos.

**cainat06**:xD Eres la unica que me comento acerca del libro que Tomoyo agarra y tiene que ver con Clow jaja, tenes buen ojo, ya te dire porque en otros capitulos. Muchas gracias por el comentario cainat :D

**Boggartt**: Hola Boggartt! Me alegra verte de nuevo :D Tome en cuenta que el capitulo te parecio corto, espero que este nuevo no te paresca asi jaja, esto el humor de este fic no es tan...no se tan exagerado pero claro que intento integrar el humor al fic y claro, el romance, gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos. ^o^

**La criticona**:Adore tu nick: la criticona. xD Esto no eh leido tantos fics de Eriol-Tomoyo y no se que tan trillado este lo de las maldiciones PERO espero que este fic sea la diferencia. Gracias por comentar, saludos :D

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

PROXIMO CAPITULO: **18 DE AGOSTO**


	7. Ω Conexión con el pasado

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :

**EL GATO CARMESÍ**

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :

**_HONG KONG, CHINA._**

Tomoyo despertó en medio de la madrugada y a pesar del largo trayecto hasta China el sueño de pocas horas había resultado reparador, si la razón había sido dormir en brazos de Eriol ella no lo habría dudado. Sin darse cuenta miraba al ojiazul con una mirada de adoración que habría provocado celos en Spinelli. Recordando al pequeño peluche también recordó la imagen de Touya demasiado débil como para salir de un profundo sueño y el rencor la hizo olvidarse de la adoración por Eriol que no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por ver a Tomoyo despertándolo abruptamente.

—Ya podríamos haber desayunado antes de ir al pasado –se quejo Eriol pero fue ignorado por la morena—. ¿Tenemos prisa por alguna razón especial?

—Tenemos prisa porque la ultima vez Touya y su brazo se desvanecían.

—El joven Kinomoto, no te haces una idea de como me entusiasma ayudarlo –Eriol ignoro la mirada de Tomoyo que evidentemente no le creía nada. Y tenía razón en no hacerlo.

Igual que el día anterior Eriol uso su magia y pidió al reflejo de Clow mostrarle más recuerdos. Tomoyo esta vez se sintió igual o más admirada de ver al mago y reconocer en él muchos rasgos de Eriol, su forma de hablar, el movimiento, la forma en que su mirada estudiaba su entorno y parecía tener una comprensión que el resto del mundo jamás tendría, la morena se entusiasmo cuando vio al mago escribiendo sobre un largo pergamino y a su lado permanecían un atento Yue y un dormido Kerberos que estiraba las patas de cuando en cuando.

—No entiendo porque crear un guardián tan peculiar –decía Yue viendo a Kerberos que roncaba.

—Crearlo me costo casi una vida –comento Clow sin dejar de escribir.

Kerberos se levanto ágilmente cuando sintió una presencias desconocidas acercarse al lugar donde vivían, Yue hizo lo suyo e igual que el felino salio a recibir a los visitantes que retrocedieron asustados cuando un ángel de pelo blanco y una bestia de ojos dorados amenazaban con destrozarlos. Tomoyo pudo reconocer a los individuos como dos soldados que se debatían entre una retirada o enfrentar a esos seres sobrenaturales, al final su dilema se vio resuelto cuando Clow tranquilizo a sus guardianes y atendió a sus visitantes que le entregaron un mensaje que disgusto profundamente a Yue.

—¿Por qué tienes que estar a los servicios de un Rey?

—Me temo que en China acostumbramos a tener emperadores –Clow sonrío y acaricio la cabeza de Kerberos que parecía contento con la atención—. Y a final de cuentas yo solo soy un pobre mago como otros tantos que deben servirle.

—¿Tendrás que ver a esa mujer?— pregunto Yue.

—Ella es una hechicera y si el emperador esta llamando a todos los magos conocidos, ¿Por qué no debería llamarla a ella?

Tomoyo se lleno de emoción cuando ella y Eriol siguieron a Clow y pudo conocer de primera mano la China imperial de aquel tiempo. Las calles llenas de mujeres vestidas con la ropa tradicional la hicieron olvidar la advertencia de Eriol y grito contenta, como en las ocasiones en que podía ver a Sakura usando uno de sus diseños para capturar una carta, a pesar de sus gritos y chillidos nadie se giro a ver de donde provenían los gritos percatándose de ese detalle se giro a ver a Eriol que tenía una sonrisa misteriosamente parecida a la que hacía Yamazaki cada vez que contaba una historia inverosímil a Shaoran y este la creía.

—Eriol –la voz dulce de Tomoyo no consiguió engañarlo—. Eriol creí que dijiste que no podían vernos pero si escucharnos.

—Tomoyo estamos siguiendo a Clow, ¿Por qué no lo discutimos más tarde?

—Claro que los discutiremos –la tranquilidad de ella solo era un preludio para la tormenta que se formaba en torno a Eriol.

El palacio del emperador era tan basto que a Tomoyo se le dificulto saber donde empezaba y terminaba el mismo. Era comprensible porque la arquitectura China había sobrevivido al tiempo, magnifico era poco para describir ese lugar de bastos campos verdes, estanques, árboles y todo ello coronado por un palacio. Una larga fila de magos y hechiceros traspasaban las puertas que estaban flanqueadas por soldados de armadura oscura, la mayoría usaban capas que ocultaban sus espadas o las armas que usaran para confrontar un ataque, una banda roja en la cabeza los destacaba del resto y ninguno parecía temeroso de ver a los magos que acudían al llamado del emperador.

Clow había ido solo al palacio porque desde luego no se podía confiar en que Yue aceptara de buena gana el mandato de alguien que no fuera él y en cuanto a Kerberos era poco probable que dejaran pasar a su guardián que al primer cambio de humor pudiera encender en castillo. Eriol y Tomoyo le seguían de cerca y nuevamente los ojos violeta de ella miraron con cierto enojo a Eriol.

—Me dijiste que nos podían escuchar para que no tuvieras que aguantar mi parloteo, ¿Verdad?

—Pues claro que no ángel –Eriol no se creía ni el mismo—. Tienes una voz preciosa, ¿Por qué no iba a querer escucharte?

—Porque siempre te estoy preguntando cosas –Tomoyo se ofusco más al darse cuenta que había dado en la diana—. ¡Que malo eres Eriol!

Las risa de él se detuvo cuando vio a Clow detenerse frente a la misma mujer del ultimo recuerdo: Madam Reed. Tomoyo también se percato de la mujer pero le costo creer que esa mujer demacrada fuera la misma de la ultima vez. La mujer parecía querer desaparecer a Clow en ese preciso instante pero el sonido de una voz que anunciaba la llegada del emperador no permitió más que un intercambio de miradas. La petición del emperador era muy clara el mago o hechicera que lograra que la salud de la princesa mejorara sería recompensado con grandes riquezas, su nombre quedaría grabado en los libros de los grandes poetas y escritores y tendrían la gracia del emperador. La multitud empezó a comentar la noticia, Clow no parecía sorprendido por la petición por eso cuando fue su turno para ver a la princesa no parecía demasiado interesado en el tema.

—Tiene la misma expresión que tú tenias en los exámenes –comento Tomoyo—. Se ve que no le interesa nada.

—Ten en cuenta que prácticamente le han obligado a venir –ahí estaba Eriol defendiéndose a si mismo.

La princesa aguardaba a otro mago más que pudiera ayudarla, el siguiente sería el numero veintiuno y ella ya no tenía esperanzas de que los magos la ayudaran más de lo que los doctores del palacio pudieron. Clow traspaso en la habitación y el contacto visual con la princesa fue inmediato, Tomoyo miro la figura de la princesa enfundada en un kimono violeta, Eriol también la vio y retrocedió cuando se percato que la princesa no era otra que la propia Tomoyo. Eriol distinguió los rasgos de Tomoyo en la princesa y cuando hablo el pensó que la ilusión se desvanecería pero no fue así.

—Te conozco de vista –fue la voz afable de la princesa—. Eres esa mago, el mago Clow.

Tomoyo y Eriol quedaron anonadados, sin embargo, en aquella habitación nadie quedo más impresionado que el propio Clow. Fue el fin de aquel recuerdo. De una memoria olvidada por el tiempo.

**» : «**

Eriol descanso la cabeza sobre la pared intentando que Tomoyo no se percatara de su aturdimiento hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan perdido, ¿Entonces el conocía ya a Tomoyo? ¿Y porque no conseguía recordarlo? Era la primera vez que se preguntaba si en verdad poseía todos los recuerdos de su vida pasado o si apenas conocía un poco de lo que Clow deseaba que conociera. Por primera vez se sentía como el peón de un juego donde el que mandaba realmente era Clow y al que los demás no tenían más opción que seguir, la imagen de Sakura vino a su mente y su aprecio por la castaña creció al darse cuenta que ella misma había entrado a un juego diseñado por el propio Eriol para probar que merecía la magia, ¿Sería esta la ocasión para que él probara lo mismo?

—Eriol— la voz de Tomoyo parecía sacar al mago de sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

—¿Qué porque? –por primera vez se dio cuenta que Eriol que Tomoyo lo miraba con autentica extrañeza—. Estoy alterado porque me acabo de dar cuenta que te conozco de otra vida, una donde tu eras una princesa, ¿Es que no te a impresionado?

—Pues la verdad es que me a parecido bastante emocionante –la morena sonrío ampliamente a pesar del desconcierto de Eriol—. Yo una princesa, espera a que le cuente a Sakura se va a poner como loca.

Los chillidos de Tomoyo y su algarabía duro un rato más y el mago pareció golpeado por una nueva turbación al darse cuenta que Tomoyo era mucho más peculiar que él mismo y eso ya era decir mucho. Ella era la horma a su zapato. Después de tantas vidas, después de olvidarla y parecía que ella se las había ingeniado para alcanzarlo en esta vida donde su alma se había dividido en dos personas, ella era suya tenía esa seguridad, pero el no poder recordarla tal como era en aquella lejana época de la China antigua le infundía una desconocida emoción, el preludio de un juego que perfilaba para ser más seductor.

—Deja de verme y pásame mi cuaderno Eriol, quiero dibujar todo lo que vimos hoy.

—Si –Eriol soltó una risa ahogada y no se preocupo de parecer un loco—. ¡Si!

—¿Pero que te pasa? –esta vez era el turno de Tomoyo para verlo como un extraño.

No hubo una tercera oportunidad de viajar a los recuerdos de Clow. Esa misma noche la llamada de Nakuru informando de la debilidad de Touya apresuro el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. Cuando Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron al apartamento fue ella quien se apresuro a llegar hasta la figura del joven Kinomoto recostado en la cama, Eriol consintió la escena más que otra veces al menos esta vez no se enfado por la preocupación que palpitaba en la mirada violeta.

Nakuru y Spi miraron con interés como el circulo de magia de Eriol se formaba bajo su figura, el báculo apareció en la mano de Eriol que se acerco más a donde estaba Touya, Eriol estiro su brazo y descanso la punta de sus dedos en la cabeza de Touya una luz rojiza salio de sus dedos y se entrelazo con Touya que hasta entonces parecía agitado, luego del hechizo la respiración se tranquilizo, el sudor perlado de su frente también se detuvo y el brazo que se había estado desvaneciendo regreso a la normalidad. Touya parecía recuperarse.

— Te veré luego –dijo Eriol saliendo de la habitación ya cerca de la puerta escucho un quedo _gracias_ de parte de Tomoyo.

Ya en su propia casa Eriol se tendió a gusto en su sillón rojo y se maldijo a si mismo por ceder un poco de su propia energía a Touya, ya en el avión había advertido a Tomoyo que de momento era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo, ceder esa pequeña cantidad de energía era apenas un parche no así la solución para que Touya se recuperar por completa y tuviera la misma fortaleza que había tenido antes de ceder su energía a Yukito.

—Es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo de forma desinteresada –se le ocurrió decir a Nakuru que igual que Spi miraban asombrados a su dueño.

—No lo hice de forma desinteresada. Lo hice por Tomoyo y porque en China descubrí algo muy singular –el ojiazul sonreía a pesar de que se sentía como si en lugar de energía le hubiera transferido sangre al joven Kinomoto—. Creo que Clow no me dio todos sus recuerdos por una razón, vamos chicos, ¿Qué les parece un nuevo juego?

Spi sintió su pelaje electrizarse y viendo a Nakuru ambos asintieron de mutuo acuerdo con su creador.

—Oye Eriol –intervino Nakuru nuevamente—. ¿Haras que Tomoyo pague el precio que le pediste?

—Esta claro que si. No viaje a China y cedí mi energía por ser una buena persona, ¿Cierto?

No claro que no, esa no era la naturaleza de Eriol Hiragizawa. A la mañana siguiente Touya despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Tomoyo profundamente dormida sobre su colchón y aferrada a su mano, por alguna razón Touya sabía que había dormido por mucho tiempo y que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como si una nueva brisa de vida lo inundara. Aquel día Touya y Tomoyo tuvieron la oportunidad de estar todo el día juntos, nadie irrumpió en su casa, nadie pudo ver como Touya Kinomoto desplegaba todas sus atenciones en la morena, ese era su día juntos, el único que tendrían para ellos solos en mucho tiempo. Pasaron apenas unos días antes de que Eriol cobrara el precio.

**_Continuará…_**

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :

» : « SAKURA CARD CAPTOR » : «

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :


	8. Ω Viento Invernal

» X «

» : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : «

Shaoran había llegado temprano ese día por expreso pedido de Sakura, hasta ahora ella solo había parecido para arrastrarlo hasta el comedor y sentarlo en su silla habitual. Por supuesto el que nunca faltaba para estar primero en la hora de la comida era Kerberos, Shaoran observo el ritual del peluche amarillo, de algún lugar Sakura había conseguido mesa y silla acordes al tamaño de Kero lo cual hacía sentir a su esposo como si estuviera jugando a la casa de las muñecas en pleno comedor, ajeno a esos pensamientos Kero ocupaba su pequeña silla, se amarraba un pequeña servilleta al cuello y tomaba sus cubiertos, el muñeco iba dispuesto a devorar todo lo que le pusieran en frente.

—Todos los guardianes comen mucho, ¿No? –Shaoran solo recibió una mirada asesina por respuesta—. Al menos Yukito hoy no viene a comer ya es suficiente que tu te acabes todo.

—Los guardianes ocupamos mucha energía, ¡No molestes mocoso!

La habitual pelea entre los dos dio inicio, solo se detuvieron cuando Sakura entro y los miro a ambos con atención.

—Espero que no hayan estado peleando –dijo Sakura acercándose a ambos—. Solo falta que ahora que Touya no esta tú sigas peleando con Kero, hablando de Touya, ¿Por qué crees que Tomoyo no ha llamado para darme noticias de él eh Shaoran?

—¿Qué te puede decir de tu hermano que no sepamos? –Shaoran y Kero miraron con comprensión—. Cariño, ya sabes como es el carácter de tu hermano, compadezco a Tomoyo, entre Eriol y tu hermano debe estar estresada.

—¿Y que tiene que ver Eriol en todo esto? –Sakura que nunca se enteraba de nada miro sin comprender a su esposo y a su guardián—. No sean malos, ¡Díganme!

—Bueno vamos a ponerlo en perspectiva –dijo Kero—. Eriol y Touya son lo que tus comidas a nuestros estómagos Sakura, se necesitan de mucha fuerza de voluntad para tragarlo.

— ¡Que grosero! –los mofletes de Sakura se inflaron—. Mi hermano es muy bueno y además, ¡Yo cocine hoy!

Ahora si Shaoran y Kero se unieron para llorar mutuamente por una enfermedad estomacal segura.

» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «

**EL GATO CARMESÍ**

» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «» : «

Hacía tiempo que Touya no se sentía tan bien. Ese día Londres le parecía incluso más luminoso, había salido de casa de Tomoyo a eso de las seis de la mañana, ese día tenía que impartir dos clases en la universidad y luego debía ir al hospital a revisar algunos pacientes y si bien en su llegada a Londres había estado demasiado agotado para fijarse en nada hoy había sido distinto. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta que la universidad tenía un ambiente más agitado del que el se había percatado antes, los alumnos era mucho más ruidosos, se dio cuenta que en su clase las primeras tres filas estaban ocupadas por alumnas que brillaban al verlo llegar, estaba seguro de que algunas ni siquiera estudiaban medicina, ¿Pero que les iba a decir? Lo cierto es que desde su llegada a Londres había estado actuando en automático, le habían ofrecido una cátedra en la universidad así como un empleo en el hospital también perteneciente a la misma y el había aceptado, no había razón para no rechazar el trabajo en el extranjero. Sin modestia podía admitir que era un gran cirujano aunque últimamente no operaba, la falta de energía le había hecho rechazar muchas operaciones, su padre y Sakura habían dado cuenta de ello, otra razón más para alejarse de Japón por algún tiempo, después de todo ahora su padre estaba concentrado en su doctorado y Sakura tenía suficiente con estar casado con el mocoso. Londres no lo había emocionado en principio, no hasta que Tomoyo había entrado en su vida. No sabía explicarse a si mismo porque de repente se encontraba renovado, como si hubiera despertado de un largo letargo, el día anterior había estado con ella y había resultado ser memorable.

—¡Buenos días!

Touya había levantado la vista del periódico para darle los buenos días a su compañera de vivienda pero no atino a decir palabra al ver la larga cabellera de Tomoyo dispersa por todo su rostro, no por primera vez encontró parecido entre ella y su madre, incluso sus gestos era semejantes, la forma en que se curvaba su sonrisa, la mirada curiosa oculta tras espesas pestañas o el modo en que caminaba como si fuera un criatura mágica que uno desearía encontrar en un bosque. Ella incluso tocaba el piano y cantaba excelente, la imagino tocando el piano, los finos dedos recorriendo las teclas y el sonido del piano, la vio con sus hermosos ojos violetas girándose para ver si al le complacía la melodía y entonces el acercándose hasta, hasta, ¿Hasta que?

—Buenos días –respondió Touya de forma seca.

Eso había sido el día anterior, este día él había salido antes de casa por sus compromisos y solo se había pasado por la habitación de la morena por fuera pero eso no impedía que la imaginara recostada en la cama, tal vez con una pierna marfil escapando por la sabana, con la respiración tranquilas y el cabello cubriéndolo el rostro, en ocasiones su pelo se rizaba y el se podía permitir retirar un mechón de su rostro y acariciarla levemente, ¿Estaría mal besarla entonces?

—Demonios.

—¿Dijo algo doctor? –pregunto la enfermera esperanzada de que el guapo medico Japonés le dijera algo pero el solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y seguir firmando un expediente que le entrego al finalizar su revisión.

—Me voy a casa –anuncio Touya.

—¡No puede doctor! –la enfermera se sonrojo al ver que el enarcaba la ceja preguntándose quien era ella para decirle que podía o no hacer—. Es decir, el director lo esta esperando porque uno de los cirujanos esta retrasado, creo que hoy lo veremos operar doctor.

Efectivamente hoy iba a operar y el revuelo que causo el aspecto del doctor al entrar en la sala de operaciones solo paso desapercibido para él que no se daba cuenta que con su casi metro ochenta y la mirada casi fiera de su rostro resultaba sumamente atractivo para el personal femenino y uno que otro masculino expectantes por ver en acción al doctor Kinomoto.

» : «

Eriol se había dormido a las cuatro de la mañana y al roce del medio día ya estaba despierto por eso se extraño un poco cuando al salir de su habitación había encontrado a Tomoyo en su sala leyendo un libro de magia, Spi recostado en su hombro seguía las líneas igual que ella e incluso Nakuru parecía muy ocupada leyendo su propio libro también de magia, Tomoyo estaba dedicado a la investigación de una maldición sin nombre. Los tres lo ignoraron cuando fue a la cocina por un café y regreso a la sala para ver como ellos estaban concentrados en su lectura. Imperdonable.

—Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿Ya le dijiste a Kinomoto que nos casaremos este viernes?

Tomoyo retiro la mirada del libro y negó con la cabeza, Eriol parecía querer retarla pero ella se encontraba igualmente decidida a enfrentarlo, a fin de cuentas nada había cambiado, ninguno de los dos cedía con facilidad a lo que el otro pedía.

**: FLASH BACK :**

—Si es una maldición que puede afectar a las personas que quiero entonces será mejor que empiece a investigar más acerca de Clow.

—Estas diciendo tonterías. No existe forma, no tienes nada a tu favor Tomoyo.

—Si todo tiene que ver con Clow, con maldiciones y con magia entonces será mejor que empiece a buscar respuestas ahora, ¿Te opondrás a eso Eriol?

—Si me opongo lo harás de igual forma. No deseo que pases más tiempo con Kinomoto, ¡Lo quiero lejos!

—Eso no puede ser –Tomoyo recordó la carta de Sakura pidiendo su ayuda con Touya y tampoco pudo dejar de olvidar que durante mucho tiempo ella misma había estado prendada del moreno—. El me necesita.

—Nadie lo obligo a ceder su energía –Eriol la miraba impaciente—. Tú le gustas, te protege pero no de la forma que protegía a Sakura creo que el mismo no se a dado cuenta de ello. Aquel día vi toda una escena, tú subiendo a un taxi y él colocándote el abrigo, ¿Sabes que el no dejo de mirar el taxi hasta que desapareció?

—El me aprecia igual que yo –dijo Tomoyo pero entonces pensó nuevamente como a sus casi once años y durante mucho tiempo había estado anhelante porque el hermano de su mejor amiga le prestara atención—. Él y yo solo nos apreciamos.

—No me lo creo, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que te separes de él?

—No puedes.

Eriol asintió y su mente siempre ágil cambio de pensamiento, ¿Cómo hacía para que fuera Touya el que se separara de ella? LA sonrisa serena de Eriol le helo la sangre a Tomoyo, Nakuru y Spi que presenciaban la escena también sintieron temor del aquel tipo tan fríamente inteligente.

—Te ayudare con todo lo que pidas, te ayudare a cambio de un precio Tomoyo. Cásate conmigo.

Ninguno lo dijo en alto pero ambos pensaron en lo mismo: cásate conmigo y así el no podrá tenerte

Tomoyo ya no se hacía ilusiones, Eriol Hiragizawa jamás consentía a seguir un sentimiento que no vaya de la mano de un pensamiento. Ese mismo día habían partido a China y el resto era historia.

**: END FLASH BACK :**

Tomoyo había sentido un gran logro cuando Eriol le permitió llevarse un libro de magia a su propia casa para seguir leyendo y encontrar algo más sobre Clow, casi todo los libros eran lo mismo, el mago había sido una especie de deidad para todo aquel que escribió algo acerca de él. La morena vio la lucecita del contestador y sentándose en un sofa empezó a escuchar los mensajes, el primero era de sus asistente que estaba histérica porque ella ya no se había aparecido por la oficina, el segundo mensaje era de una amiga inglesa que la invitaba a una reunión esa noche, Tomoyo no tenía el animo para reuniones sociales, el ultimo mensaje la sobresalto porque en principio no reconoció la profunda voz de Touya que le avisaba que hoy iba a llegar un poco tarde porque tendría una operación imprevista, incluso por teléfono uno se daba cuenta cuan masculino podía ser el moreno.

—Bueno –dijo ella en la soledad de su casa—. Solo estamos tu y yo.

Ella sonrío viendo las pastas del libro que por supuesto no iba a darle respuesta alguna. La lectura era interesante pero igualmente Tomoyo se quedo profundamente dormida, a Touya le gusto encontrarla en el sofa aferrada a un libro y con el pelo cubriéndole parte del rostro. La operación había salido bien, ahora era el paciente quien tendría la fuerza de voluntad para mejorar. Touya se quito su cazadora negra y la coloco a Tomoyo, se quedo cerca de ella preguntándose porque pensaba tanto en ella, porque se preocupaba por llamar para dar cuenta de a que hora llegaba o siempre procurar llegar a casa para estar juntos. Ella despertó entonces y a Touya le recorrió un tembló de placer al poder admirar de cerca los ojos amatista.

-Touya –Tomoyo se incorporo y no consiguió controlar un bostezo.

-Al menos esta vez fui yo quien te encontró dormida, por lo regular eres tu quien me encuentra en ese estado.

-Es cierto –Tomoyo se río pero recordó la razón de que el tuviera que dormir tanto y se olvido de cualquier pensamiento risueño-. Tengo algo que decirte.

Touya la escucho con atención y con cada palabra su ceño se hacía cada vez más profundo, algo no encajaba, con cierto pesar recordó a Sakura y al mocoso cuando se iban a casar, Sakura brillaba de felicidad, el mocoso estaba agitado no solo por al boda sino también por la amenaza que pendía sobre su cabeza, ese amenaza había resultados ser un hermano sobre protector, Tomoyo había sido la madrina y en ese entonces había estado más emocionada, ahora ella se casaba y se lo informaba como si le estuviera diciendo que el Londres iba a llover. En Londres siempre llovía, pero no todos los días Tomoyo se casaba.

-Nos casaremos en un pequeño registro civil, Eriol ya consiguió los permisos y estaremos solo nosotros, Nakuru, Spi y tú si quieres.

-Cuenta conmigo –dijo Touya, ella estaba satisfecha con la respuesta y no le preocupo cuando Touya dijo que iba a salir-. Llamare a una amiga para preguntarle algunas cosas.

-¿Es doctora como tú?

-Ella es fuera de este mundo.

Y el no mentía, Nakuru siempre le había parecido una rareza, se encontró con ella en la azotea del edificio donde vivían, ella no se arrojo a sus brazos y en realidad parecía estar deseando una sola cosa. Hablar largo y tendido con Touya Kinomoto acerca de una maldición, una boda el viernes y la historia de un mago y una princesa de la antigua China. El viernes llego rápidamente para todos.

-Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias joven Kinomoto –Tomoyo sonrío a Touya que iba muy formal con un traje negro.

A Touya la conversación con Nakuru todavía le giraba en la cabeza, viendo a Tomoyo con un sencillo vestido marfil y el pelo recogido en un conservador peinado deseo detenerla pero según Nakuru durante mucho tiempo Tomoyo había amado a Eriol y tal vez esta era la única oportunidad de estar con él. Touya no terminaba de estar convencido. En el registro civil Eriol ya esperaba a Tomoyo, ninguna emoción se vio reflejada en el rostro del mago, a su lado Nakuru que sostenía a Spi como si de un peluche se tratara solo se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco entendía a Eriol, Touya se vio deteniendo a Tomoyo por el brazo pero se detuvo cuando por una fracción de tiempo vio la mirada que le dirigía ella a Eriol. Era una mirada de adoración muy parecida a la que el había visto muchas veces durante su infancia cuando su madre miraba a su padre. Enamorada.

—¿Están los contrayentes listos? –pregunto el juez—. Si es así iniciemos con la ceremonia.

Touya escucho paciente todo lo que el juez decía pero su mirada no ocultaba el rencor que empezaba a sentir por Eriol, realmente no conocía demasiado a ese tipo pero le molestaba que alguien de carácter tan dulce como Tomoyo se casara con alguien tan calculador. Toda la ceremonia daba la sensación de lejanía, cuando por fin termino y Eriol observo a Touya parecía tener una sensación de triunfo. Eso enfureció a Touya, ¡Que se pensaba ese idiota!

—Me gustaría felicitarte Tomoyo –dijo Touya acercándose—. Pero en verdad no puedo.

Todo se descontrolo cuando Touya se inclino y tomando de la barbilla a Tomoyo beso con todo descaro a la esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa. Un viento invernal se hizo sentir alrededor de esa sala. Eriol sintió de lleno el golpe de los celos y su siempre actitud de calma se fue por tierra cuando se arrojo sobre el joven Kinomoto que de buena gana dio y recibió los golpes que atrajeron a una multitud.

—¡Parad, parad! –gritaba Tomoyo que era apartada por Nakuru que miraba fascinada el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Déjalos pelear Tomoyo, ¿Cuándo más vamos a ver a dos hombre tan guapos sudando y soltando golpes?

—Enferma –le dijo Spi a Nakuru que lo ignoro—. Bueno esto es más entretenido que la boda en si.

—¿Ah? –Tomoyo miraba confusa a todos como si en algún punto hubiera entrado en la dimensión desconocida—. No entiendo nada.

Y esa misma explicación dio Tomoyo a los policías cuando un gran cantidad de guardias tuvieron que llegar para controlar a Eriol y Touya, los policías se sintieron tentados a no detenerlos, no por las mismas razones que Nakuru sino porque esos daban miedo, su aura de batalla dejaba acobardado a cualquiera. Hizo falta de muchos hombres para llevarlos a la comisaría y solo se necesito de uno para cerrar la celda de ambos hombres.

—Bastardo –dijo Eriol al habitante de la celada contigua que claro era Touya—. Vuelve a ponerle las manos encima a mi esposa y entonces seré yo mismo quien termine con tu vida.

-Hubiera sido preferible –Touya estaba furioso y las condiciones igual que las de Eriol eran pésimas-. ¡Como te has atrevido a chantajearla para que se casara contigo!

—¿Chantajear? Qué sabes tú de lo que tenemos ella y yo, no eres sino un intruso.

—¡Lo se todo, todo! Nakuru me informo de ello y la única razón de que no detuviera la boda es porque Tomoyo te quiere. Pero claro que no entiendo porque.

Eriol tendría una muy larga conversación con Nakuru cuando saliera de ese antro llamado cárcel. Tomoyo te quiere. Así que Kinomoto lo sabía y aun así parecía dispuesto a intervenir, Eriol estaba furioso, se quito las gafas y las piso con fuerza, tenía deseos de ahorcar a su guardián y a Kinomoto. Se escucho un quejido y con hastío Eriol se dio cuenta que igual que Kinomoto y tras la adrenalina de la pelea ambos sufrían el reclamos de sus cuerpos que ya empezaban a mostrar señales de moretones que no tardarían en oscurecerse, Eriol estaba casi segura que los dos se había roto más de una costilla y que la sangre ya seca tendría un aspecto peor conforme avanzara el tiempo. El guardia que cerro la celda ya les había advertido que no saldrían de ahí hasta el siguiente día. Menuda noche de bodas le esperaba a Eriol en compañía de Kinomoto.

—Bueno señoritas creo que por fin es momento de liberar a sus gallitos –dijo el policía la mañana siguiente a Nakuru y Tomoyo que solo se habían ido de la jefatura durante una hora y eso solo para cambiarse de ropa y alimentar a Spi que ahora dormitaba en un canasto, el guardián pasaba perfectamente por un gato negro.

—Se lo agradezco –dijo Tomoyo a un policía admirado por la belleza morena.

—Es mi placer, créame –respondió el policía.

Cuando Eriol y Touya aparecieron su aspecto era lamentable. Pero el mago aún tenía suficiente fuerza para detener a Tomoyo de acercarse al otro, la reencarnación de Clow la tomo de la mano y salio de ahí ignorando a los demás, en la calle tomaron un taxi y llegaron al edificio. Ya días antes habían acordado que no se mudarían del edificio, aunque más que un acuerdo Eriol lo había decidido por cuenta propia, el mago solo quería alejarla de Touya, Tomoyo viviría con él igual que Spi y en cuanto a Nakuru ahora sería ella quien viviría en casa de Touya. Podían estar casado pero Eriol no pensaba cambiar nada de su ordenada y bien llevada vida.

—¡Eso arde! –se quejo Eriol al sentir el antiséptico en una herida.

—No parecía dolerte cuando dabas y recibías golpes –acuso Tomoyo.

Eriol opto por quedarse callado hasta ahora Tomoyo lo había curado de forma excelente, le había vendado el abdomen, había limpiado su sangre y curado sus heridos como si se tratara de una profesional. Cuando Tomoyo termino con toda su labor como enfermera Eriol fue a su encuentro y le paso los brazos por el cuello atrayéndola.

—Ayer fue el día más horrible de toda mi vida, ¡Me pusieron junto a Kinomoto!

La queja fue ignorada por Tomoyo que se alejo de él y lo miro interrogante.

—¿Por qué me has abrazado de pronto?

—Porque me gusta abrazarte –Eriol intento acercarse de nuevo pero la mano de Tomoyo lo detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no puedo abrazar a mi esposa?

—Pasaste la noche en la cárcel, te liaste a golpes en nuestra boda y antes de que el juez pudiera decir _puede besar a la novia_ ya Touya estaba besándome, pase la noche de bodas en la jefatura, ayer también fue el día más horrible de toda mi vida –Tomoyo intento que el no notara la humedad de sus ojos. Fracaso.

—Ángel –Eriol se sintió fatal al verla y aunque en un principio ella rechazo el abrazo al poco tiempo ambos ya estaban consolándose en brazos del otro. Eriol pensó que todos sus bien formados planes se iban por calle cuando involucraban a su bella esposa, todo parecía salirle mal con ella, no se entendía a si mismo, no comprendía porque Tomoyo parecía tener un significado casi incomprensible para un tipo tan versado como era él.

» : «

Que confuso era el matrimonio. Después de tres días a Eriol le parecía que su boda no había sucedido, aunque tal vez el suyo era el único matrimonio confuso en toda Inglaterra. En apariencia todo iba bien o casi, Tomoyo desayunaba, comía y cenaba en su compañía. Nakuru y Touya no habían figurado en las conversaciones y aunque vivían en el mismo edificio a ninguno de los dos los había visto o Tomoyo no había mencionado nada, de hecho Tomoyo había pasado mucho tiempo en casa, bueno si por mucho tiempo se podía entender que se encerraba a piedra y lodo con un montón de libros que hablaban de Clow. Ella y Spi parecían unos muy dedicados investigadores, o dos ratones de biblioteca muy aplicados según se viera. Eriol se maldijo por no aprender hechizos de curación en su anterior vida, con tres costillas rotas cada paso era un autentica agonía, aún así todos los días había ido a la oficina a trabajar diligentemente para conseguir su primer proyecto como una firma de arquitectura que conseguía prestigio de a poco. Hoy había sido anunciado el ganador del proyecto para diseñar una nueva galería. Eriol sonrío al leer el nombre de la compañía ganadora. Esa noche celebraría con Tomoyo. Hasta ahora le había permitido a Tomoyo dormir en su propia habitación, sobre todo porque ella se había negado a dormir con él y sus tres costillas deshechas, igual a Eriol le parecía injusto que Spinelli si hubiera dormido con ella. Y lo peor de todo era que hasta entonces no había conseguido probar los labios de la morena, el único que había tenido esa oportunidad era el cretino de Kinomoto.

—¡Tomoyo! –Eriol se arrepintió del grito que dio al llegar a su casa sobre todo por el dolor que sintió en el abdomen—. Tomoyo.

Eriol escucho con más atención y escucho el sonido del piano, encontro a Tomoyo tocando una pieza de George Gershwin, vio la pequeña figura de Spi acercándose a ella y con cada paso la pequeña figura iba dando forma a Spinel Sun, la forma de pantera, las alas de mariposa y una mirada de fiereza que puso en alerta a Eriol que grito para advertirle a Tomoyo del zarpazo que Spinelli que daría de lleno a la morena.

_Continuará…_

» : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : «

» X «


	9. Ω Las Apariencias Engañan

**_Londres, Inglaterra. _**

Eriol había llegado a casa en medio de un grito que había conseguido asustar a Tomoyo y Spi a partes iguales, ahora mismo la reencarnación de Clow mantenía su cuerpo tendido en un largo sofá mirando a los otros dos que se preguntaban porque con tres costillas rotas y evidentemente aun dolorido del cuerpo Eriol llego corriendo y gritando.

—¿Debería llamar a Touya?

—¿Kinomoto? –Eriol se pregunto porque Tomoyo siempre tenía que mencionar al hermano de Sakura y entonces cayó en cuenta de que Touya era médico y obviamente el parecía necesitar uno—. Ni se te ocurra, ¿Puedes darme un vaso con agua? Tu quédate conmigo Spinelli.

—¿Te paso algo Eriol? –pregunto la pequeña figura alada una vez que Tomoyo fue por la bebida.

—¡Claro que me a pasado algo! –Eriol no se sintió afectado por la sorpresa con que lo miraba su guardián—. Te vi tomar tu forma original y la forma en que parecías dispuesto atacar a Tomoyo, ¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta?

—Yo –el pequeño peluche oscuro inclino sus oreja y pareció momentáneamente avergonzado—. Recuerdo a Tomoyo tocando el piano y lo siguiente que recuerdo es verte a ti gritándome, el resto lo olvide.

La pequeña figura de Spi ahogo un gemido y ante la sorpresa de Eriol una cascada de lagrimas escapo de la mirada del pequeño peluche, Tomoyo llego en ese momento y al ver a Spi llorando se limito a ver con enojo a Eriol y procurar consolar al felino que se acurruco en brazos de la morena que le hablaba con voz calma, el enojo de Eriol empeoro cuando el pequeño peluche se giro a verlo de forma triunfante, ¡Spinelli se estaba revelando! Aquello era el colmo primero competir contra Kinomoto y ahora contra su propio guardián, ¿En que clase de dimensión había entrado Eriol? El malestar empeoro al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, Tomoyo ignoro el sonido del aparato igual que él, que se encargara el contestador. Eriol escucho el mensaje y no pudo de reconocer el grave acento ingles de su papá y de nuevo tubo que correr esta vez para tomar el auricular pero no lo suficientemente pronto para que Tomoyo dejara de escuchar el mensaje.

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :

**EL GATO CARMESÍ**

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :

¿Hace cuanto que no se sentía nervioso? Eriol ya no recordaba mucho esa emoción pero parecía que desde que Tomoyo giraba entorno a él las viejas emociones que sentía antes de saberse mago empezaban a reavivar de una forma nueva incluso excitante, se estaba internando en una especie de juego donde no era él quien dirigía, eso le resultaba extraño, la falta de certeza sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor podía tener conclusiones inesperadas.

—¿Y como es tu papá?

—Pues es ingles –Eriol no sabía muy bien como describir en palabras al único hombre por el que sentía más respeto del que sentía incluso por Clow—. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Eriol y Tomoyo viajaban rumbo al norte de Inglaterra para visitar al padre de él, la reencarnación de Clow había sentido que la llamada de su padre llegaba en el mejor y en el peor momento, en el mejor porque al viaje solo iban él y Tomoyo y en el peor porque aunque Spi se había quedado en casa al cuidado de Nakuru aun quedaba la interrogante de saber si alguien más había conseguido controlar a su guardián para poder hacerle daño a Eriol por medio de Tomoyo.

—¿Crees que le guste el pastel que llevo? –pregunto Tomoyo intentando que Eriol le dijera algo más de su misterioso padre.

—No eh conocido a alguien que no le guste alguno de tus pasteles Tomoyo, sabes que desde que lo sacaste del horno eh estado esperando por comerlo.

—Estoy nerviosa –se oyó decir la morena y se avergonzó al ver que el pañuelo que había llevado daba fe de sus nervios y que Eriol también se daba cuenta del lamentable estado en que lo había dejado al estarlo doblando todo el viaje, él se limito a sonreír con su sonrisa serena de siempre.

—Mi padre no es nada de lo que imaginas, quédate tranquila.

Tomoyo miro resignada como Eriol le abría la puerta nada más al llegar a su destino ella espero que después de ese gesto también le ofrecería su mano para guiarla a la casa pero no sucedió el mago se limito a indicarla que lo siguiera. Los gestos de Eriol igual de calculados que siempre, bien calculados, bien consciente de cada paso que daba y del entorno que le rodeaba, a Tomoyo le daba la impresión de que Eriol jamás en la vida había ido a parar al suelo, incluso en su breve pelea contra Touya no había tenido problema en dar y recibir golpes sin perder su estilo habitual. Siempre sereno, siempre lejano.

—Bienvenidos –dijo la voz de un hombre que abrió la puerta a Eriol y Tomoyo que miraba con curiosidad al hombre. La morena pensó que el papá de Eriol era el típico ingles.

—Mucho gusto señor Hiragizawa –Tomoyo iba a tomar la mano del hombre pero fue interceptada por otra de un hombre que había aparecido casi de la nada.

—Hola Albert –saludo Eriol con un gesto al hombre que abrió la puerta y regreso su atención a Tomoyo que miraba desconcertada al hombre que le estrechaba la mano—. Albert se encarga de cuidar la casa, papá te presento a la señorita Tomoyo Hiragizawa, mi esposa, el hombre que tiene tu mano es mi padre Andrew Hiragizawa.

—Dime Andy o papá –dijo el señor Hiragizawa con la misma voz grave y de acento ingles que Tomoyo escucho pero la voz no correspondía demasiado al aspecto de aquel hombre que no podía ser el padre de nadie, ¡Se veía demasiado joven, incluso ella se veía mayor que él!

—Me parece que la has impresionado –comento Eriol viendo con burla a Tomoyo que parecía no creer lo que veía —. ¿Acabas de llegar no es cierto?

—¡Si! –Andrew hizo un mohín tierno—. Me quede dormido y tuve que tomar otro tren para poder llegar aquí, ¿Por qué no nos pudimos ver en Londres?

— Yo me marcho –dijo Albert—. La cena esta hecha solo es necesario servirla, también escandí la chimenea y prepare los cuartos –el hombre tomo su abrigo y estaba dispuesto a irse pero pareció recordar algo—. Eriol no dejes a tu padre acercarse a la cena y procura que tampoco se acerque al auto, la ultima vez lo dejo encendido y se descargo la batería. Bien, hasta luego señorita que disfrute su estancia.

—¡No tenías que decírselo! –rechisto Andrew y sonriente regreso a Tomoyo reparando en el paquete que ella llevaba—. ¿Es ese un pastel? Ya empiezas a gustarme hija mía.

Tomoyo no logro evitar reírse pensando que ella si podría pasar por su madre pero el no pasaría por su padreen ninguna vida, ¿Estaría Eriol jugándole una broma? Cuando dejo de reír la mirada de Andrew le hizo pensar que era Eriol quien la miraba, la misma mirada del ojiazul se dibujaba en el rostro de Andrew, una mirada inteligente y demasiado sagaz, padre e hijo la tenían, ahí fue cuando Tomoyo se percato que Eriol no solo no le estaba gastando una broma sino que también había pasado por alto advertirle que su padre era un diablo como Eriol e incluso más peligroso.

Fue Eriol quien se encargo de servir la cena así que Tomoyo pudo platicar largo y tendido con Andrew o más bien fue ella quien tuvo la oportunidad de responder a todas las preguntas del señor Hiragizawa iniciaban siendo fáciles incluso infantiles pero con cada una iba aumentando la tensión de Tomoyo que se encontró platicando de cosas que ya ni recordaba u otras que dejaban al descubierto más cosas acerca de la chica. Cuando la cena estaba por terminar Tomoyo ya había salido de un interrogatorio sumamente completo, incluso ahora Eriol sabía más de ella de lo que había descubierto en años anteriores.

—¿Puedo abrir el pastel? –pregunto Andrew recibiendo un asentimiento de Tomoyo—. ¡Eh me parece que ustedes dos han comido de él antes de traerlo!

—¿Qué? –Tomoyo miro como faltaba una porción del pastel y algo de merengue había sido removido del pastel busco con la mirada a Eriol que acepto su culpa.

—Lo siento Andrew pero si alguien tiene derecho a comer lo que prepara Tomoyo ese soy yo –Eriol saco la lengua a los otros dos que lo miraban curiosos—. Es todo tuyo Andrew, yo y Tomoyo nos vamos a dormir, ¡Buenas noches!

Tomoyo se disculpo como pudo del señor Hiragizawa que estaba interrogante por la pareja de su hijo y la preciosa morena de mirada amatista, ¡Que divertido sería tenerlos por algunos días!

—¡Que aproveche! –dijo Andrew ignorando el pastel.

Esa noche dormirían juntos. Otra vez. Tomoyo ya había sido advertida por Eriol de ello y no le había importado demasiado porque ya en China y acurrucado junto a Eriol todo le había parecido normal y hasta tranquilo, pero esta vez estaban casados aunque a los dos se les olvidara, ¿Sería que Eriol de pronto lo había recordado? Tomoyo imagino la idea de entregarse a Eriol en todos los sentidos posibles y el solo pensamiento le recorrió el cuerpo en forma eléctrica. Vestida con un camisón y sentada en la cama vio llegar a Eriol con el pantalón de la pijama y sin camisa, la morena describió a detalle el torso y los brazos de Eriol, el no era corpulento pero sus músculos estaban remarcados y además sin gafas y con el pelo húmedo, bueno sin saberlo Eriol había dejado con la boca seca a la morena cuyo nerviosismo creció cuando el se inclino y vio como sus labios depositaban un casto beso en la frente de ella.

—Buenas noches –dijo Eriol apagando la lámpara de su lado de la habitación, al pegar el rostro a la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido ignorante del resto del mundo.

— Ah, ¿Ah? –Tomoyo miro decepcionada a Eriol, para ser tan inteligente y perceptivo no se daba cuenta que ella veía el sol ponerse ahí donde estuviera él—. Vaya con el matrimonio, vaya pareja.

Tomoyo dio perfecta cuenta de cuando había amanecido, su noche y su falta de sueño no habían dejado pasar por alto el momento en que llego la mañana. Sintió el cuerpo de Eriol a su lado el había quedado de una pieza desde el momento en que se quedo dormida, no se quedo a mirarlo, en su lugar se levanto se vistió y abrigo bien, al salir de la habitación miro con enojo un reloj que marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Ella pensaba salir de la casa para tomar aire fresco pero la luz de una habitación le llamo la atención, toco la puerta al entrar y se quedo maravillada cuando vio Londres. O bien una representación a escala de la capital Inglesa, Andrew Hiragizawa la invito a adentrarse más a aquella habitación ocupada por un gran maqueta que detalla perfectamente la ciudad, Andrew estaba sentado frente a un pequeña mesa con una lupa enorme frente a sus ojos y un pequeña casa entre manos entonces Tomoyo se dio cuenta que estaba pintando un edificio, alrededor de toda la habitación había muchísimas fotos de edificios, lugares, personas, arbusto, todas ellas imágenes de la ciudad y de lo que a diario se veía en ella algunas fotos estaban desperdigadas incluso por el piso, ese desorden le recordó a Tomoyo cuando ella trabajaba en nuevos diseños y también que Andrew Hiragizawa igual que Eriol eran arquitectos y obviamente el padre era sumamente minucioso en ese proyecto tan curioso.

—Perdón por interrumpirlo señor Hiragizawa.

—¿Cuándo crees que consiga que me llames papá? –Andrew dejo su trabajo y miro a Tomoyo con algo que podría pasar con comprensión—. Aunque claro incluso Eriol no me llama papá, pero tengo más fe contigo.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que él tenía razón y acepto cuando Andrew la invito a tomar un café que el mismo preparo, cuando Tomoyo lo probo pensó que su suegro no era muy afortunado en saber preparar la bebida.

—No te sientas obligada de tomarlo, me sale horrible –dijo el ingles riendo—. Se que siendo ingles también el té me debería salir bien pero la verdad me sale todavía peor que el café, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero no soy tan convencional como debería.

—Ser convencional no debe ser un deber— Tomoyo sonrío—. ¿Qué pasa, es hora de las confesiones señor Hiragizawa?

—Así es –el hombre estaba encantando con esa chica—. Cuando Eriol me aviso que se casaba te imagine de muchas forma pero ninguna te hace justicia, eres todo lo contrario a cualquier novia de mi hijo.

—¿Si? Yo solo conocí a una de ellas, hace tiempo.

—Seguro era una mujer mayor que el, de bonitos modales y simpática pero sin mucho entusiasmo –Andrew llevo los ojos al cielo—. No se que le dio por salir con un prototipo de la misma mujer, creo que el intentaba no complicarse la vida demasiado, por eso que este contigo es algo extraño, esta tarde te vi tener más reacciones que cualquier otra novia de Eriol y algo más, cuando miraste a Eriol por comer del pastel lo hiciste con desafío creo que mi hijo hizo bien en optar por esa retirada precipitada, ¿No lo habrás dejado castigado en su habitación?

—Nunca podría castigar a Eriol aunque quisiera.

—¿Ah no? –Andrew parecía divertido—. No fue lo que me dijo cuando me hablo de ti.

—¿Le hablo de mi?

—Llevo escuchando de ti desde hace casi tres años, mi atolondrado hijo nunca se da cuenta que había despertado mi curiosidad cuando decía que una chica que conocía en Japón había llegado a Inglaterra, o cuando el fin de semana no me podía ver porque iba a estar ocupado contigo, también llego a llamarme en la madrugada porque había peleado con Tomoyo, o Tomoyo se molesto por algo, o Tomoyo estaba planeando un viaje, o Tomoyo había grabado en video alguna cosa. Y hace no mucho sucedió lo imposible, ¡El fue a visitarme por propia voluntad! Casi siempre tengo que arrástralo para que me visite en Londres, ¡Si vivimos en la misma ciudad!

— Ese es Eriol –Tomoyo se río aun sin pensar del todo en las revelaciones de Andrew—. A mi nunca me visito en casa hasta hace poco, de hecho solo fue cuando Touya se mudo conmigo.

—¡Ah Touya! Fue el la razón de que Eriol también me visitara, me parece que ese joven abrió la caja de Pandora. Querida niña antes de irme a dormir quiero contarte algo antes de que él despierte.

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR**

» : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « : » : « :

Eriol se giro en la cama con los ojos cerrados molesto por la luz que entraba en el cuarto, estiro el brazo pensando que encontraría a Tomoyo palpo el espacio vació para darse cuenta que solo para variar estaba solo en la cama. La mirada azul y gris confirmo que Tomoyo no estaba en la habitación, tal vez ni siquiera había dormido en la misma habitación, un tanto decepcionado Eriol se dirigió al baño, se daría una ducha y saldría a buscar una respuesta. Al terminar su baño y apenas saliendo de la regadera se abrió la puerta y una sonriente Tomoyo entro dándole los buenos días y sin atisbo de sentirse avergonzada por la falta de ropa de Eriol que ni siquiera llevaba las gafas.

—¡Eriol ya era hora de que te despertaras! –Tomoyo parecía muy alegre aquella mañana—. ¡Apúrate quiero que me lleves a conocer el lugar!

— ¿Ah? Tomoyo si me das oportunidad de vestirme te llevo donde quieres.

—¿Vestirte dices? –la chica hizo gesto de darse cuenta que Eriol iba más bien sin mucho y sonrío ladeando la cabeza—. Ah perdona no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? –Eriol la detuvo de la mano cuando ella se iba—. ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Qué pasa Eriol? Vamos no es la primera vez que veo a alguien sin ropa encima, apúrate y vamos a conocer algún lado, tu papá apenas se fue a dormir así que tenemos el resto de día para ser turistas, ¡Ya tengo la cámara preparada!

Eriol la soltó intentando procesas que no era la primera vez que ella veía a un hombre sin ropa encima, ¿A quien más había visto? Y porque demonios él estaba corriendo a buscar la ropa para salir detrás de ella y aclarar sus palabras. Eriol se vistió en tiempo record y no lo hizo demasiado bien porque llevaba el jersey puesto al revés, Tomoyo ignoro su intento de conversación y lo apresuro para comer apenas unas tostadas y un jugo, la morena ya estaba en el auto ocupando el puesto de conductor cuando el salio y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla cuando ella arranco. El auto los llevo hasta un lugar que solía visitar cuando era niño en compañía de sus padres, era un bosque que ahora en pleno otoño lucia repleto de hojas de color ocre.

—¡Me gusta lo que veo! –exclamo entusiasmada Tomoyo grabando con la cámara de video el momento en que un fuerte aire hizo flotar las hojas alrededor de ellos.

—No recordaba este bosque –en la mente de Eriol aparecieron recuerdos—. Me emocionaba mucho venir aquí, dejo de gustarme cuando los recuerdos como Clow empezaron a despertar.

Si Eriol lo pensaba la vida como niño termino con recuerdos de su vida pasada, empezó a alejarse de todos sus amigos, la muerte de su madre fue un ultimo golpe para el niño y su papá que nunca había sido precisamente estricto lo empezó a ver más como un hermano. Para los once años no le costo convencerlo de enviarlo a estudiar a Japón por un temporada y también ahí se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era de los otros, del despistado Shaoran, del bromista Yamazaki o de Sakura que intentaba proteger a todos sus seres queridos, su única preocupación en ese entonces había sido que la observadora Tomoyo Daidouji no diera cuenta de su juego para probar que Sakura merecía las cartas Clow. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos Eriol no se dio cuenta que la lente de la cámara lo grababa y que Tomoyo le miraba nerviosa. La morena tomo aire para recordarse lo que Andrew le había contado acerca de Eriol.

—Este bosque también me trae recuerdos, la primera vez que me besaron fue en un bosque.

Eriol no disimulo su reacción al escucharla, es mañana no disimulaba nada, ¡Si hasta se había dejado las gafas!

—¿Ah si? –Eriol no engaño a Tomoyo con esa sonrisa mientras se acercaba más con una lentitud deliberada—. Esta mañana también mencionaste una cosa interesante, es más tu falta de pudor me sorprendió, ¿Has visto a muchos hombres salir de la ducha?

—A un par de ellos si –Tomoyo acepto el desafío de Eriol, apago la cámara y guardándola se acerco más a él—. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

Eriol paro en seco, aquello no se lo esperaba, fue evidente que Tomoyo disfruto del momento en que acerco su rostro para susurrarle al oído:

—Te estas sonrojando Eriol incluso pareces un novato en estos temas, ¿Será eso?

¡Un novato! Eriol se negó a confesar que aparte de algún beso era el tipo menos enterado de flirteo en toda Inglaterra no se había relacionado nunca con una mujer de su edad, justo lo que Tomoyo era, siempre había pensado que ella era mucho más inocente que él y ahora resultaba que era perfectamente posible que ella no fuera tan ingenua como él era. Las mujeres mayores lo habían consentido pero nunca había llegado a acariciarlas siquiera, el no acostumbraba ese tipo de trato para con nadie, Tomoyo había sido la primera persona a quien había consentido una caricia e incluso más de un abrazo.

-No me gusta este juego –se quejo Eriol cuyo pulso comenzaba acelerarse.

-Vamos Eriol si a alguien le gusta jugar ese es a ti, ¿Eriol?

Tomoyo dejo caer los brazos cuando sintió a Eriol abrazarla y se percato del temblor de él. Ella ignoro que el viento frío a su alrededor y tampoco le importo cuando dejo caer la cámara y el bolso que llevaba

-Nunca eh visto a nadie desnudo, ni si quiera los modelos a los que visto de eso se encarga otra persona –decía Tomoyo-. Y mi primer beso ya no lo recuerdo, tenía apenas cinco años y creo que fue más un rozo de labios que un beso. Solo intentaba molestarte.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Eriol la estrecho más pero se iba calmando luego de escucharla-. Ya estaba enojado antes de venir, desde la boda el único que te a besado fue Kinomoto, en casa solo le prestas atención es a Spi y a esos malditos libros de magia, me pareció bien venir contigo a esta casa pero incluso cuando veníamos para acá sentí un absurdo enojo de que cocinaras para mi padre, incluso del maldito pastel estaba enojado. Estoy celoso, no sabía que alguien como yo pudiera estar celoso pero lo estoy, estoy enfermo de celos.

-¿Alguien como tú? Eriol debes dejar de vivir como alguien más, tu ya no eres Clow. Me gustaría que solo fueras Eriol, que solo fueras tú.

-Clow es mucho más interesante que ser solo Eriol.

-¿Según quien? Yo te prefiero a ti, no a Clow, la magia o los recuerdos que me impiden conocerte.

-¿Quién eres Tomoyo, porque siempre me provocas conflicto?

Eriol no la dejo responder la tomo por el rostro y empezó a besarla con hambre, su cuerpo empezó a temblar pero esta vez de deseo reprimido, sus manos se aferraron a la forma femenina, la cintura, la ligera curvatura de su cadera o el principio de sus pechos, las carias eran solo por encima de la ropa pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de contener los gemidos y los ruidos que salían de su boca con cada roce.

-¡Ejem!

Eriol se detuvo e igual que Tomoyo se pudo de mil colores al ver a Andrew Hiragizawa mirándolos incomodo.

-No pretendía detener esta, esta, bueno esta fogosidad. Se que se acaban de casar pero vamos, conténganse un poco hasta estar en casa chicos.

-¿Nos buscabas Andrew?- pregunto Eriol

- La verdad es que si, necesito regresar a la ciudad esta misma noche pero bueno no creo que haya problema en que ustedes se queden el fin de semana tal como acordamos, seguro que disfrutaran de la intimidad de la cabaña y de la propia.

-Mejor será irme al auto –dijo Tomoyo antes de tomar sus cosas y borrarse del mapa.

-Has conseguido avergonzarla –dijo Eriol sin parecer molesto-. ¿Estuviste hablando con mi mujer?

-¿Yo? Claro que no Eriol ya anoche hable mucho con ella.

-Ajá –Eriol lo pensó un momento antes de decir-. Me es muy curioso la forma que se comporto esta mañana Tomoyo, es más yo mismo me comporte muy extraño, casi parece que ella sabía justamente que tornillos debía apretar me recuerda mucho a las situaciones en que tu te comportas de forma premeditada para conseguir sonsacarme algo, ¿No lo crees?

-¡Soy inocente! –con el pelo rubio y la mirada azul índigo tan parecida a la de Eriol era como Andrew efectivamente parecía inocente, pero justamente de su padre era como Eriol había aprendido que las apariencias engañan y ese viejo diablo era más listo que muchos.

-Como sea gracias por irte a Londres de esta forma tan abrupta, hare buen uso de este fin de semana. Ya te llamare luego papá.

-Me llamo papá –pensó Andrew con una sonrisa.

Esa noche Eriol y Tomoyo se descubrieron como amantes esposos. Las caricias, los besos y la culminación fue de ambos.

**_Continuará…_**


	10. Ω La Cazadora

— Eh escuchado un rumor interesante .

— Si el rumor proviene de Yamazaki no te recomiendo creer nada, mi amor.

Sakura miro indignada a Shaoran mientras intentaba arreglarle el nudo de la corbata, ambos sabían que no lo conseguiría pero igualmente los intentos y los constantes besos no detenía ni a uno ni a otro, Kerberos solo los veía desde lejos acostumbrado a el intercambio de mimos de la pareja. El peluche amarillo se giraba en el aire escuchando la conversación de la pareja.

—¿Y entonces cuál es el rumor? –preguntó por fin Kerberos que no le importaba en lo más mínimo interrumpir los arrumacos de la pareja.

—Rika me dijo que alguien había comentado que Tomoyo se casó en Londres con Eriol, ¿No les parece absurdo?

—No –fue la respuesta unísona de los dos varones.

Tanto Shaoran como Kero habían dado cuenta de la extraña relación entre el mago y la diseñadora pero como siempre Sakura era incapaz de hacer alguna asociación amoroso entre las personas.

—Entonces, ¿Puede que sea cierto? –Sakura con sus enormes ojos verdes acusó a ambos—. ¡Porque nadie me dice nada! Tomoyo me habría dicho algo. Eso espero o me tendrá que explicar todo en Londres.

—¿En Londres? –preguntó Kero y una pequilla bombilla sobre la cabeza peluda se encendió—. ¡Adoro los viajes!

➴ — ➴ — ➴

**EL GATO CARMESÍ**

➴ — ➴ — ➴

**_Londres, Inglaterra._**

Eriol rozo la mano de Tomoyo y sin previo aviso acercó su boca hasta tomar los labios de su esposa que se limito a recibir el beso con la pasión de una recién casada, que era precisamente lo que era, la pareja solo se separó una vez que recordaron que el oxigeno no era un elemento lo suficientemente valorado, la morena sonrío hasta que dio cuenta que Spi los observaba con auténtica curiosidad, el mago saludo a su guardián sin mayor preocupación pero su esposa parecía demasiado acalorada para decir nada. La pequeña figura alada era el perfecto recordatorio de que habían regresado a Londres y el fin de semana en la cabaña había terminado.

—Me voy a trabajar –Eriol se dirigía a su esposa al preguntar—. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

—En la tarde iré a ver como está Touya.

—¿Es necesario? –al mago tuvieron que recordarle el fin de semana para convencerlo que la visita a Kinomoto era mera cortesía de una amiga—. Que Spi te acompañe.

—¿Qué me puede pasar si solo tengo que bajar un piso?

—Es igual, que te acompañe.

El mago tomo unos planos y los enrollo con cierto descuido para luego salir por la puerta del lugar con su misteriosa sonrisa intacta pero un extraño brillo en los ojos. Tomoyo desayuno con Spi que parecía contento de tener a su amó y a la chica de nuevo en casa, desde luego las comidas de Tomoyo eran mucho mejores que las de Nakuru quién había estado cuidando de él en ausencia de Eriol.

—Aún nadie me cuenta del viaje a China –dijo Spi mirando solícitamente a Tomoyo que le servía una tortilla acordé al tamaño del pequeño.

—Fue un viaje de lo más interesante –comentaba ella con una sonrisa—. Eriol no me dejo grabar mucho pero eso no me detuvo de dibujar lo que vimos, ¿Sabes que pude conocer a Clow en tiempos mozos?

—¡Debes contarme! –ordeno la criatura con estrellas brillantes en sus ojos.

—Vamos al living.

Tomoyo no se limito a contarle lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Clow también le mostró a Spi todos sus dibujos de Clow, Madam Redd, Yue, Kerberos, el emperador, los vestidos de esa época y un ultimo dibujo de la princesa que era ella misma, Tomoyo no evito que se le escapara una risa nerviosa al ver lo que parecía un disfraz diseñado por ella misma y donde él rostro de la modelo era el propio.

—Entonces ya conocías a Eriol, ¿Por qué él nunca lo mencionó?

—Dice que no lo recuerda.

—Eso es extraño –comentaba Spi que caminaba por encima de los dibujos desperdigados por todo el piso del living—. En los dibujos Kerberos está siempre dormido.

—Ya sabes como es –decía Tomoyo tomando uno de los dibujos—. Fue Madam Reed quién le enseño a Clow a crear a los guardianes como Yue, Kerberos, Nakuru y tú, ¿Verdad Spi?

—No –dijo Spi deteniéndose a ver el boceto de Clow—. Ella solo le mostró el principio para crear a los guardianes felinos, solo Kerberos fue creado por Clow con su ayuda, a mi ya sabes que me creó Eriol aunque usando el mismo principio.

Tomoyo escuchaba los comentarios de Spi pero su mente estaba puesta en otras cosas, por ejemplo, en la forma en que Eriol la besaba ahora o la intimidad compartida, era un sueño cumplido y todavía estaba su declaración, la forma en que le había expresado los celos que sentía cuando ella pensaba en otro hombre o la furia que había sentido cuando Touya entró a sus vidas. Pensando en el medicó tuvo que recordar que aún existía la maldición pendiendo sobre toda la descendencia de Clow que les había mostrado los recuerdos que le ayudarían eliminar ese mal.

—Me gustan tus dibujos de Madam Reed, ¿Pero porque en el segundo parece tan senil?

—¿Cómo sabes que esa es Madam Reed? –Tomoyo miraba la imagen de la mujer—. El segundo dibujo es de cuando Clow junto con otros hechiceros fueron llamados a palacio para curar a la princesa que resulté ser yo.

—Ya la había visto –Spi trazo unos círculos en el aire y de la nada apareció un libro que llegó a las manos de Tomoyo—. Vida, amores y amantes del mago Clow –leyó ella en voz alta.

—Ve a la pagina treinta –dijo Spi.

En la página indicada había un dibujo semejante a los que ella había hecho, los dedos pasaban pacientemente las hojas que contaban la historia de la hechicera, era descendiente de una larga estirpe familiar con poderes mágicos pero en algún punto una especie de locura se había apoderado de ella y había terminado de forma trágica en un suicidio, sangre derramada que ella había usado para maldecir a su amor imposible: el mago Clow. El libro explicaba también que la mujer se había ganado el desprecio de las persona por su violencia contra si misma pero también contra la gente a su alrededor. Había aprendido hechicería de muchos maestros y poseía secretos de magia que otro magos no, pero tal como Eriol había dicho una vez la magia podía llegar a cobrar precios tan caros como la vida misma. La mujer había perdido la razón primero.

—Entonces, ¿No fue amante de Clow?

—No lo fue. Según los libros Clow nunca llegó a casarse con nadie y si alguna vez estuvo enamorado solo él lo sabe.

—Hablas de él en tiempo presente.

—Hay magia que trasciende el tiempo y la muerte –dijo Spi que acepto de buena gana la caricia de Tomoyo bajo su barbilla.

» : **SCC** : « :

—Ya era hora de que te pusieras a trabajar en serio.

—Ya lo habías mencionado Maggie.

—Porque digo la verdad, ya se que eres casado pero esta empresa recién esta empezando y te necesita.

—Estamos obteniendo buenos contratos –dijo Eriol—. Tal vez pronto pueda regresar la inversión a mi principal socia. Mi esposa.

La secretaria sonrío al ver a su jefe tan relajado parecía que el fin de semana había resultado provechoso porque desde luego el perfil del mago estaba pletórico de felicidad y no había modo de que lo disimulara. Eriol aparentaba revisar unos planos pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Tomoyo y el fin de semana. El recuerdo aún lo sentía en carne viva, por primera vez también tenía recuerdos de completa felicidad, todo ellos llevaban el mismo nombre.

La noche que Eriol y Tomoyo se descubrieron como amantes esposos el descubrió el cuerpo femenino en con todos sus sentidos con sus manos recorrió cada curva del cuerpo de su esposa, el sabor de sus labios, la vista del rostro sonrojada cuando llegó al clímax, el sonido de gemidos compartidos y olor que quedó en la habitación, olor a sexo. Pero nada se comparó a las palabras que pronunció Tomoyo una vez adormecida en sus brazos.

—Por la sonrisa en tu rostro creo que estas pensando en tus travesuras Eriol –comentó su secretaria.

—Justo en eso pensaba –Eriol sabía que no se terminaría de concentrar si no veía a Tomoyo—. Maggie, ¿Tenemos tiempo para comer?

—¿Y me preguntas a mi? Tú eres el jefe.

—Maggie…

—Si lo tenemos, ¿Pero a dónde vas? –pregunto al verlo ponerse su abrigo.

—Iré a desayunar a casa, ¿Te eh contado lo bien que cocina mi mujer?

» : **SCC** : « :

Tomoyo dejo de lado todos su dibujos y coloco su ordenador frente a ella mientras Spi miraba curioso la letras que aparecían en la pantalla con cada tecla que la morena apretaba.

CLOW → MADAM REED → RECUERDOS

TOUYA → _MALDICION_ → MUERTE

GUARDIANES → KERO → SPI

DESCENDENCIA → DESTINO → _MALDICION_

LIBERTAD → SEGURIDAD → FAMILIA

SAKURA → TOUYA → SHAORAN

ERIOL

Eran las palabras en el ordenador de Tomoyo que empezaba a unir piezas pero ni Spi ni ella se percataron de la figura que jugaba cerca de ellos. La cazadora andaba con una ligereza envidiable a la de un pétalo de flor mecido por el viento, había llegado a Inglaterra hacia poco intentando culminar su más reciente misión con la precisión que la caracterizaba, en principio pensó que sería un trabajo de rutina pero entonces la primera noche había recibido la visita y advertencia de la reencarnación de Clow y una sonrisa se había formado en los labios rosas, mientras recordaba el encuentro bailaba cerca de Tomoyo con su larga caballera apenas moviéndose. Nadie había mencionado que el mago era tan atractivo y estando en Londres sin pistas sobre la figura del gato había optado por seguir a Eriol y a su mujercita.

Eriol. Incluso su nombre le gustaba, era un tipo tan misterioso como el Clow de los relatos y no conforme con eso su esposa era también una belleza de pelo azabache que hacía sonreír a la cazadora. Ojala tuviera tiempo para jugar con ellos pero el contratista estaba presionando sobre la figura del gato y ella tenía un trabajo por el cuál responder.

—Recupera el gato carmesí –el contratista había hablado con claridad.

—Tomoyo –pronuncio la cazadora en un suspiro y vio el desconcierto de ella al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una mujer.

—¿Escuchaste eso Spi? –preguntó la morena pero la figura negra solo la miro confundida—. Me pareció que alguien me llamó.

—No escuche nada, ¿De verás pensaste en ir a ver al joven Kinomoto?

—Así es, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Puedo sentir su energía llegando al edificio.

Tomoyo sonrío cuando Spi se coloco en su hombro y ambos se dirigieron fuera del departamento ella decidió bajar las escaleras en lugar de tomar el elevador, por eso cuando las puertas de este se abrieron Touya tuvo la agradable visión de Tomoyo frente a él y la encontró incluso más hermosa que la última vez. Se saludaron con simpatía y el doctor no dejo de comentar lo fabuloso que le parecía el aspecto de ella que animada le contaba que estaba un paso más cerca de poder ayudarlo.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Si, ya sabes, con tu falta de energía.

—Últimamente no me siento cansado y no me duermo en los pasillos si es a lo que te refieres.

—Pretendo ayudarte a largo plazo.

Ambos siguieron conversando cuando entraron al antigua departamento de Tomoyo, seguía exactamente igual a como lo había dejado como si Touya hubiera querido que los recuerdos de los pocos días que vivieron juntos no quedara borrado.

—Tomoyo –se escucho nuevamente la voz de la cazadora.

—¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Touya.

—¿Tú también?

La risa de la mujer se escucho en el departamento y de inmediato Touya se arrojo a abrazar a Tomoyo cuando la explosión de todos los cristales de la casa se precipitó como lluvia sobre ellos, a pesar de la protección Tomoyo sintió varios cortes sobre su cuerpo, cuando su vista se pudo enfocar vio la figura original de Spinelli arrojando un rugido de energía que provoco una nueva humarada, Touya la abrazo aún más y cuando la bruma de polvo causada por Spi se disolvió ambos pudieran ver la figura de una mujer de larga caballera rojiza y mirada brillante. La mujer se movió rápidamente cuando ataco a Spi y lo dejo malherido sobre el suelo.

—Descansa gatito –dijo la mujer y Tomoyo pudo reconocer la voz que la había llamado—. Que divertido conocerlos por fin, tú eres tan guapo como dijeron y tú eres más bella de lo que recordaba. Me gustan mucho, me gustan mucho ambos.

Ninguno de los dos supo reaccionar cuando la mujer los atacó a ambos, la sangre de los dos se mezclaba conforme nuevas heridas eran infligidas por la cazadora. En algún punto Tomoyo perdió el conocimiento y Touya apenas podía sostenerse, la mujer sonrío divertida hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en la figura del gato sobre la estantería.

—Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo –dijo ella acercándose para tomarla pero no llegó a dar más de dos pasos cuando un circulo de luz se coloco debajo de ella. La cazadora no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando Eriol empezó un ataque salvaje sobre ella, Nakuru no se atrevió a intervenir y en su lugar se acerco a Touya y Tomoyo para ayudarlos. Ella no podía ayudar a Spi de eso se encargaría Eriol, la mujer mariposa con mucho esfuerzo saco a los heridos yendo con ellos al hospital. Eriol supo que había ganado una vez que la cazadora solo pudo cubrirse con los brazos en un intento de protegerse del ataque pero ni eso la ayudo cuando el mago desprovisto de toda empatía la tomo por el cuello.

—Si sabes apreciar tu vida me dirás un nombre, el de tu contratista.

La cazadora se sentía pesada y agotada con la batalla nunca había estado tan malherida incluso creyó escuchar el susurro de la muerte. Había fallado.

—Kaho –dijo en voz baja—. Kaho Mizuki.

**_Continuará…_**

OK! Ya se que están deseando apretar mi cuello ^_^´

No las culpo chicas. Tarde mas de un mes en actualizar lo cual me da un nuevo record, uno bastante penoso pero en fin. Espero que este capitulo compense la espera. Y para que terminen de odiarme bien quiero decirles que ya solo restan tres capitulos a este fic y luego _CIAO_. Pero bueno, en tanto, disfrutemos la historia. :D

❉ **Review** _Reply_

✧Noelle Scamander : Mi querida Noelle. Lo prometido es deuda, muchas gracias por tu comentario tu comentario vino a refrescar mis ganas de escribir. Un abrazo.

✧Misa Hayase: Querida Msa muchas gracias por tu comentario. Se que tardo en actualizar pero voy a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias con este fic xD Saludos.

✧Karina Hdz Cullen: Perdona la tardanza. Gracias por tu comentario :D

✧La criticona: Muchas gracias por el comentario :D Ja, ja el padre de Eriol lo quise hacer particularmente distinto a él, me gusta el contraste creo. Saludos.

✧princessttarsandy: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo Sandy, gracias por tus comentarios y perdona la espera :D

✧Boggartt: Mi estimada boggart muchas gracias por el comentario. No me quedan maneras de pedir perdon por mi retraso. Gracias por el comentario.

✧Cata06: ¡Regrese! Perdona la demora, que bueno que el papá de Eriol te simpatico ehm sobre la sugerencia del le-mon la meditare otro poco jaja. Gracias por comentar.

✧Nuleu Strack: A mi me alegra mucho saber de ti, gracias por comentarme. :D

PROXIMO **CHAPTER**: _9 DE FEBRERO_


	11. Ω La Luna Roja

—Lleva ahí toda la noche, ¿No deberíamos hacer algo doctor?

—No –respondió Touya a la sugerencia de la enfermera—. Cualquier intentó de alejarlo de ella será en vano.

Touya no explico que el mismo no se había querido mover del hospital desde el día anterior cuando Nakuru se las arreglo para llevarlo a él y a Tomoyo al hospital donde él mismo trabajaba, en los informes constaba que las causas de las heridas eran debido a un accidente automovilístico pero los recuerdos de Touya diferían mucho de esa mentira, nunca había estado tan herido en toda su vida y desde luego Tomoyo tampoco había tenido una experiencia parecida a la del día anterior, el trauma la había dejado tan agotada que el mismo había recomendado que estuviera algunos días en observación, desde ese momento Eriol no se había movido de su lado y de forma más reservada Nakuru y Spi tampoco.

—No entiendo como sucedió –le contaba Nakuru a Touya mientras ambos caminaban por los jardines del hospital—. De repente apareció esa energía y cuando llegué Eriol ya estaba en una batalla. Nunca lo había visto así.

Nakuru se aparto de repente de Touya y miro en otro dirección esperando, ¿Pero esperando qué? El médico pensó no por primera vez en lo extraña que era pero entonces se dio cuenta que tres figuras conocidas se acercaban. Eran Sakura, Shaoran y el peluche amarillo.

➴ — ➴ — ➴

**EL GATO CARMESÍ**

➴ — ➴ — ➴

**_Londres, Inglaterra._**

Tomoyo sentía la suave presión en su mano reconocía perfectamente de quién era esa mano y eso la alentaba a abrir los ojos a pesar de la luz y lo mal que sentía todo su cuerpo, por fin se atrevió a mirar lo que la rodeaba y lo primero que encontró fue a Eriol mirándola de cerca, él parecía buscar en ella algún daño aparte del físico pero ella lo miraba como siempre con ojos llenos de amor.

—Debí matarla –pronunció el mago con rencor—. Debí matar a esa mujer que se atrevió a tocarte.

—Nunca serás un asesino –Tomoyo se sintió conforme cuando una de las manos de Eriol acaricio su mejilla—. ¿Y Touya?

—Él esta bien. Tanto que a pesar de sus heridas se encargo de que te hicieran su paciente, ¿No te parece un atrevimiento?

A Tomoyo no le parecía nada de eso pero prefirió guardar silencio porque era obvio que Eriol solo necesitaba saberla sana, el mago siguió hablando y comentando cosas sin nunca llegar a decirle a su esposa que él ya conocía a la cazadora pero que no la había visto como un peligro, algo que ahora lamentaba profundamente. Los dos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una enfermera se percató que la paciente había cobrado consciencia de inmediato se llamó a un médico y a Eriol solo le comentaron que el doctor Kinomoto había tenido que retirarse. Tomoyo con todo y sus heridas se encontraba bien, se quedaría en observación hasta nuevo aviso pero luego podría regresar a casa, el alivio de la pareja fue casi palpable. Eriol no se molestó en mencionar que había sentidos tres presencias de magia recién llegadas de Japón.

Para Touya, en cambio, era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras frente a su hermana y lo peor es que el mocoso se la estaba pensando en grande, era obvio que Sakura tenía mucho que decir porque ya tenía quince minutos hablando ella sola, el monólogo se desarrollaba en una cafetería vacía a esa hora así que aparte de él, Nakuru, el mocoso y los dos peluches que devoraban un helado nadie prestaba atención a tan particular grupo, el médico llevo los ojos al cielo cuando reconoció la música de fondo, era _Sugar, Suga_r de los Archies lo que iba acorde al lugar que servía gran variedad de postro, un oasis para los peluches amarillo y negro respectivamente. Al menos se alegraba de haber conseguido alejarlos del hospital porque Tomoyo no necesitaba emociones en ese momento.

—Y entonces llegamos finalmente a Londres, ¿Y resulta que tú estas herido y Tomoyo en el hospital?

Shaoran sonrío cuando vio los mofletes de Sakura inflarse en una indignación de un particular color rojizo. Era adorable verla.

—¿Puedes explicarlo Touya?

El médico sabía que tratar con familias era problemático pero tratar con la propia era aún peor, añoraba los años cuando los enojos de Sakura no pasaban de una patada a la espinilla, por desgracia ella había crecido, se había casado y había adquirido carácter.

—Sakura querida –dijo Nakuru—. Porque no te calmes y me dejas a mi explicarte lo poco que yo sé.

Todos prestaron atención al relato de la mariposa, incluso Kero estuvo a punto de dejar el postre para escucharla cuándo ella empezó el relato desde el momento que Touya llegó a Inglaterra hasta los recientes sucesos cuando la cazadora atacó.

—¿Qué buscaba? –preguntó Kero.

El guardián pareció decepcionado cuando escuchó que nadie lo sabía, todos parecían concentrados en sus pensamientos hasta que un mesero se acerco a la mesa para preguntar si estaba todo en orden, Shaoran dijo que si mientras miraba a Kero comportarse como un peluche y a Spi dormitar luego de embriagarse con un pastel especialmente azucarado. El mesero asintió sonriente aunque era obvio que los consideraba unos extravagantes que aún jugaban con peluches, ¿No estaban ya un poco mayorcitos? Si Shaoran se sintió avergonzado no lo dejo entrever.

_Dos días más tarde…_

La decepción de las mujeres en el hospital era evidente. Después de dos días el guapo esposa de la paciente del 211C se marchaban, ya no verían de nuevo al guapo hombre de ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas, el mismo que no se había separado de su esposa desde el principio, el mismo que ahora mismo con una cazadora se veía mortalmente atractivo.

—Deberías dejarles tu foto –comentó Tomoyo mientras sonreía por el desaliento de las otras damas.

—¿Cómo sabes que no se las dejé? –dijo Eriol recordando los odiosos incidentes con mujeres tomándole fotos con el celular.

Eran recién las nueve de la mañana y con lo iluminado del día todo parecía prometer un día especialmente bueno, Eriol aún no había comentado nada acerca de la llegada de Sakura y Shaoran, tanto el como Kinomoto habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto por lo menos hasta que Tomoyo estuviera fuera del hospital, durante ese tiempo el cambio de Eriol había sido el placer secreto de su esposa, estaba más cariñoso, mucho más protector y su arrogancia parecía aplacada cada vez que estaba con ella. De no conocerlo diría que tenía el carácter dócil de un cordero.

—Te quedaras en casa y te prohíbo hacer nada –soltó Eriol nada más al llegar a casa— Y no quiero escucharte hablar de maldiciones, ¿Entendido?

Pero claro el carácter era algo que él poseía de sobra, Tomoyo optó por quedarse sentada y en silencio mientras lo veía moverse por el departamento era extraño verlo ordenar todo, los dibujos que ella había dejado sobre la mesa, los restos de un desayuno olvidado o el libro que Spi le había mostrado la última vez que hablaron.

—Creí decirte que no quería que leyeras este libro.

—Vamos Eriol ya sabías que de prohibírmelo más me interesaría.

—Debí esconderlo –murmuro él.

—Lo hubiera encontrado –Tomoyo sonrío cuando él se acerco y la levanto hasta poder besarla—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Creí que estarías cansada pero resulta que contigo siempre soy un ingenuo, ¿No te parece?

Ella se río cuando él la estrecho más contra su cuerpo y profundizo el beso, Tomoyo le quito las gafas y luego echó los brazos al cuello de su esposo que ahora recorría con besos desde su cuello hasta el principio de sus pechos, Eriol era bastante alto así que si Tomoyo quería mirarlo siempre tenía que levantar la cabeza pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque él no tuvo mayor problema en subirla a sus brazos y recorrer con ella el camino hasta la alcoba.

Él seguía besándola con cierta desesperación que hasta entonces ella no conocía, ¿Sería que aún estaba angustiado por las heridas? Tomoyo reprimió cualquier comentario y solo suspiro cuando el comenzó a desvestirla, ella misma se encargo de quitarle la cazadora y la camisa hasta que el solo quedo con jeans y ella en ropa interior.

—¿Te duele? –preguntó el mientras recorría con un dedo la línea donde había sido herida.

—No –Tomoyo acaricio el rostro masculino y como siempre quedo hechizada por las iris azules y grises de Eriol que parecían estudiar si ella no mentía—. Que tonto llegas a ser –dijo pasando la mano por los labios de Eriol que atraparon sus dedos hasta besarlos uno a uno.

En esa ocasión Eriol se tomo su tiempo en seducir a su esposa la llevo a la cima con solo caricias y una vez que la sintió consumirse en sus brazos la poseyó dos veces antes de sentirse saciado de ella, cuando termino la sintió acurrucarse junto a él, ambos cuerpos desnudos y satisfecho, ella ya dormía cuando el beso la corona de pelo azabache. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella no despertaría se obligo a levantarse y vestirse en silencio. Optó por dejar sus gafas e ir directamente al encuentro que había previsto, no tuvo ningún problema en llegar al lugar de la reunión donde Kaho lo esperaba, era un sencillo café que ambos conocían.

Ella parecía serena cuando vio llegar a Eriol e igual que la primera vez que lo conoció sintió el torrente de magia emanando de él, la sonrisa se borró al sentir la evidente presión de él hacia ella. Una acusación que pesaba sobre ella, ¿Pero acerca de qué?

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos Eriol.

—No en circunstancias ideales.

Después del ataque la primera idea que había cruzado la cabeza del mago había sido venganza, lastimar a la hechicera tanto como la cazadora había lastimado a Tomoyo pero cualquier viaje a Japón le habría impedido cuidar de lo que quería, entonces había mandado un mensaje y el resultado estaba ahora sentado frente a él bebiendo una taza de té.

—Qué sorprendida por tu mensaje, ¿Por qué razón necesitabas verme con urgencia?

—Necesitaba decidirme que hacer una vez que explicaras la razón de enviar una cazadora para dañar a dos personas sin magia, una de ellas mi mujer.

Kaho no sabía muy bien como reaccionar desde luego la frialdad de Eriol no le era desconocida pero esta vez también veía enojo y furia contenida.

—No se muy bien de qué estamos hablando Eriol –dijo ella dejando de lado su bebida—. Es verdad que envíe una cazadora pero fue para recuperar una pieza robada del templo, no se nada de un ataque y tampoco conozco a tu mujer ni si quiera sabía que la tenías.

—No te creo –Eriol se debatía entre hacer un hechizo de la verdad o sencillamente seguir escuchando—. Empieza por el principio y tal vez te deje ir sin daño.

—Debes querer mucho a la mujer por la que me estás amenazando.

El mago ignoró el comentario, Kaho entonces comenzó a decir que hacía poco tiempo una pieza había sido robada, ella misma se había encargado de buscarla en principio pero no había conseguido nada concreto, no era una pieza especialmente costosa pero si se le consideraba una especie de reliquia que además guardaba una maldición una vez que se dio cuenta que ella no conseguiría nada se hizo un contrató con una cazadora que había dado con las pista del gato carmesí hasta aquí en Londres.

—No se nada de ningún ataque –Kaho miraba intranquila al mago—. Te lo juro.

—¿Qué clase de maldición guarda tu gato?

—Nada bueno te lo aseguro aunque por si sola la pieza se ve normal solo puede ser activada por un guardián del infierno y uno de las sombras.

—Entonces estás hablando de Kerberos y Spinelli.

—Lo mismo pensé yo cuando me lo contaron –de manera despreocupada agregó—. Por fortuna Kero esta en Japón y si logró dar con la pieza –Kaho abrió su bolso y de el sacó una foto que mostraba al gato que Eriol ya había visto antes cuando Tomoyo recibió la pieza de un remitente misterioso—. Si logro dar con la pieza y regresar con ella no habrá problemas.

—Supones demasiado –Eriol se levantó con clara intención de irse—. ¡Maldición!

**ღ**** SCC ****ღ**

Cuando Tomoyo despertó se dio cuenta que ya era por la tarde tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que la había despertado cuando escuchó el llamado insistente del timbre y tuvo que vestirse a una velocidad relámpago para poder abrir y encontrarse con el feliz rostro de Sakura que la abrazo hasta asfixiarla, Shaoran, Touya, Nakuru y los dos guardianes de pequeñas alas siguieron a la cazadora de las cartas que hablaba sin parar una vez superada la impresión Tomoyo siguió la voz cantarina de Sakura y se dio cuenta de más cosas.

Por ejemplo los coloridos globos que llevaba Shaoran, la caja evidentemente de pastel que tenía Nakuru en las manos y a Touya cargando los restos de lo poco que había quedado en la casa de Tomoyo luego de la destrucción de Eriol y la cazadora por su batalla.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte Tomoyo!

—¡Yo también! –agregó Kero viendo la caja de pastel con malicia.

—¡Kero! –regaño Sakura al verlo relamerse los labios.

Todos rieron y Tomoyo se sintió suficientemente animada para convertirse en una perfecta anfitriona, acomodo a todos sus invitados, les ofreció bebidas, y comenzó a conversar con ellos, Kero y Spi jugaban aparte en el aire batiendo sus alas mientras el peluche amarillo provocaba al otro diciéndole que su velocidad era superior a la de él, Spi por supuesto aceptaba el reto y ambos chocaban de cuando en cuando en el aire hasta que por fin un cabezazo hizo caer a ambos, los pequeños ojos de los peluches se hicieron dos espirales y fue Kero el que se levanto primero para ver la curiosa figura donde habían caído.

—Es un gato –dijo Kero mientras se levantaba en sus patas y se acercaba a verlo más—. Tiene una mirada muy fea.

—¿Sí? –Spi siguió los pasos de su compañero y ambos se quedaron observando la figura.

La mirada de los pequeños felinos cambio de repente y ambos empezaron a gruñir mientras tomaban su forma original, las alas de ambos se agitaron violentamente, rugieron de nuevo pero de forma más furiosa el sonido de las bestias agitándose se escucho por todo Londres. Eriol lo escucho estando ya cerca del edificio, el cielo se oscureció con nubes tan negras que era imposible no notar la luna roja que asomaba por encima de ellas.

**_✎ Continuará..._**

¡Hola chicas! Bueno cada vez estamos más cerca del final, ehm ahora que se acerca febrero 14 eh pensado en subir ese día un one shot con Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya como protagonistas ojalá se animen a leerlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado con el capitulo y nos veremos pronto, creo. :D

εїз Gracias por sus comentarios

**La criticona / Nuleu Strack /Dami /Cata06 /Boggartt**

PROXIMO CAPITULO**: 17 DE FEBRERO**


	12. Ω Criaturas de la noche

**.**

**.  
**

**EL GATO CARMESÍ**

➴ — ➴ — ➴

**_Londres, Inglaterra._**

Eriol no se sentía impresionado o asustado por la explosión que vio en la lejanía lo que a el realmente le agitaba era el terror que lo paralizaba saber que en medio de aquel caos se encontraba la persona que más amaba. El edificio dónde había vívido hasta entonces parecía haber sido tragado por una gran energía mágica, sabía que ahora la única forma de entrar era usando su propia magia, su báculo apareció en sus manos igual que el circulo de magia de Clow y de estar en una concurrida calle en Londres apareció de pronto en un lugar aparentemente deshabitado solo su percepción le hizo seguir avanzando por un terreno de aspecto desértico donde vio una nube de humo formarse desde el cielo hasta la tierra en una especie de vertiginoso huracán rojo.

—¡Eriol! –llamó Tomoyo acercándose hasta el mago que la tomo por la cintura y la hizo pegarse contra él—. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—No –dijo él viendo acercarse a Shaoran que ya sostenía una espada y a Sakura que miraba impresionada lo que la rodeaba—. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

—Bueno –empezó Sakura—. Llegamos a tú casa con Kero y Spi que se acercaron a la figura de un gato, hubo una ráfaga de magia, los escuchamos rugir y luego estábamos aquí viendo esa cosa –dijo mientras señalaba el huracán que empezaba a dispersarse.

—Si trajiste tu báculo contigo este es el momento de usarlo – sugirió Eriol a la ojiverde.

Igual que muchas otra veces todos pudieron observar a Sakura pronunciar las palabras que había aprendido y mencionado a lo largo de los años.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

Al finalizar sus palabras todo quedo en silencio el huracán se disipo y lentamente una figura comenzó su avance con pasos reservados, su respiración parecía calmada pero los dientes que asomaban de su hocico parecía un arma letal, su aspecto felino y combativo habría provocado la envidia de Cerbero* además también estaba esos ojos de profundo color carmesí. Eriol no tuvo dificultad en identificar la magia que se combinaba en ese criatura y entonces el aspecto, el color y las alas cobraron sentido, esa criatura solo era la conjugación de dos partes, la magia oscura de Spi y el fuego del guardián del infierno Kerberos.

—Parece que te eh sorprendido –dijo una mujer que caminaba detrás de la bestia que se detuvo al toque de ella—. Mucho tiempo sin vernos Clow, más de una vida y aún así conseguí regresar de la muerte para acabar contigo y con tu dinastía.

—¡Hermano, Nakuru ! –chillo Sakura cuando vio dos figuras inconscientes cerca de la mujer desconocida—. ¿Quién eres?

—Ella es Madam Reed –respondió Tomoyo nada más al verla frente a ella igual de orgullosa que la primera vez que la había visto.

—Contigo me tomaré mi tiempo para matarte –anunció Reed en referencia a Tomoyo que fue jalada por Eriol en un instinto de protección—. Incluso ahora la proteges pero de nada te servirá.

Él ataque comenzó cuando la bestia corrió furiosa en dirección de la cazadora de cartas, de inmediato Shaoran se interpuso y respondió el ataque primero con la espada y luego llamando al dios del rayo, ninguno de sus ataques pareció afectar o reducir en nada la energía de la criatura, un remolino de fuego y rayo salio de la criatura para impactarse contra Shaoran que logró evitar ese primer ataque pero no logro evitar el golpe de la zarpa del felino, furiosa la cazadora de cartas empezó un primer ataqué que no lastimo a la bestia pero dio tiempo a Shaoran para reponerse.

—¡No debes lastimarlo! –gritó Eriol a Sakura—. Esa criatura sigue siendo Kero y Spi si lo dañas los estás dañando en ellos, ¡Recuérdalo!

—¿Ese animal es Kero? –los ojos verdes buscaron ayuda en Shaoran.

—Vamos a tener que ser ingeniosos –dijo su esposo—. Hallaremos la forma de vencerlo –afirmó el moreno sin dudas en su voz y eso fue suficiente para animar a Sakura.

Eriol alejó a Tomoyo de su lado y repelió un hechizo de Reed sin dificultad, creo un escudo alrededor de su esposa que solo podía limitarse a ser espectadora, el mago avanzó hacía Reed que dirigió una nuevo ataque a él sin hacerlo el mínimo daño, furiosa convoco un hechizo de sombras que atrapo a su enemigo y le permitió acercarse con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Has perdido tus habilidades antes no habría podido atraparte con tanta facilidad.

—Con tantas vidas aprendí muchos trucos –pronunció solemne antes de deshacerse de las sombras y tomar por el brazo a la hechicera hasta atraerle con tal violencia que la hizo caer a sus pies—. ¿Fuiste tú quién lanzó la maldición sobre todo descendiente de Clow?

—¿Lo dudas? –Reed sonrío y con la mano que tenía libre clavo sus uñas sobre el brazo de Eriol hasta hacerlo sangrar—. La muerte en tu descendencia y la de esa mujer por la que me cambiaste era lo mínimo que me debías.

—La mujer a la que te refieres es Tomoyo, la princesa que no recuerdo, aún si me odias tanto has dejado a muchas familias destrozadas, solo tienes que ver a esos dos de allá que pelean contra la bestia que creaste, mataste a su padre de él y a la madre de ella.

—¡Tú despreciaste mi amor! –chillo mientras más sangre brotaba del brazo de Eriol que parecía insensible al dolor—. ¡Yo te amaba Clow!

El mago no parecía impresionado por esa clase de amor destructivo, cuando la soltó los ataques mágicos reiniciaron. Un miembro de la descendencia esta destinado a morir rezaba la maldición él ultimo que había estado cerca de caer en ella era el mayor de los Kinomoto, a pesar del resentimiento que Eriol sentía contra él sabía que esta era la oportunidad de acabar con esas muertes injustas.

Reed arrojaba hechizos y ataques físicos contra ese Clow tan distinto, él no tenía problemas en extinguir sus rayos de fuego, en cortar el aire para impedir que ella se acercará o en evadir las trampas que ella ponía, apenas quince minutos de batalla y era ella la que respiraba agitadamente. Entonces como una llave mágica en su panorama de Reed apareció la figura de Tomoyo que miraba trastornada a Eriol y luego a Sakura y Shaoran que solo podían evadir los ataques sin atreverse a responderlos.

—Ella es tu debilidad.

La voz de la hechicera al pronunciar esas palabras fue tan baja que distrajeron a Eriol, aprovechando el breve desconcierto ella apareció frente a Tomoyo y sin dificultad su mano se extendió hasta tomar su cuello y apretarlo con fuerza.

—¡No! –bramó Eriol cuando lanzo un rayo que logro separar a las dos mujeres—. Tomoyo, ángel –dijo tomándola en brazos y escuchándola respirar con dificultad.

Un recuerdo invadió la mente de Eriol a ellos dos discutiendo.

—¡Dijiste que cualquier libro nos ayudaría!

—Pues ese no –confronto Eriol jalando a Tomoyo para que entrara a la casa de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me has dejado leerlo? No es como si tu siguieras siendo Clow Reed.

—Soy parte de él –Eriol suspiro y opto por mejor desaparecer todos los libros una vez más—. Jamás podré ser libre de él.

Los gritos furiosos de Reed le recordaron al Inglés que estaba en medio de una pelea, viendo que Tomoyo se recuperaba bien miro a Reed para preguntarle:

—Es a Clow a quién odias pues entonces será él a quién enfrentes.

Reed se sintió transportada cuando Eriol perdió el conocimiento y de él se desprendió la figura del mago Clow, Tomoyo que no entendía nada solo pudo sostener en brazos a su amor mientras su mirada intentaba ver a quién demonios le hablaba la loca que había intentando ahorcarla, la morena no podía ver a nadie y tampoco entendía el desmayo de su esposo.

—Clow –pronunciaba la hechicera con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba la mano que el le ofrecía—. Te eh extrañado durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé –dijo el mago con su habitual sonrisa mientras su capa se arrugaba cuando Reed se pego contra su pecho—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Me rechazaste. Preferiste a la hija del emperador a esa princesa que te impactó la primera vez que la viste, ¿Recuerdas? Ese Rey jamás debió convocarnos la magia no se usa para cumplir sus deseos.

—Puede que sus deseos no pero tú la usas para cumplir los tuyos –Clow le señalo con el brazo lo que su odio había creado.

Reed se dio cuenta entonces de las lagrimas de Tomoyo, de la forma en que sostenía Eriol que aun sangraba, a lo lejos las figuras desmayadas de Nakuru y Touya y más impresionantes las de la bestia que ella había creado y de la cuál Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban cansados de defenderse.

—Estás haciendo que los amigos peleen entre sí.

—¡Ellos no me importan! –dijo aforrándose más a Clow que la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza con calma—. Jamás tuvo otro amigo que no fueras tú y todo porque la gente me odiaba por ser hechicera.

—Te protegí en vida pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo –Clow hablaba la voz calmada que lo había hecho conquistar a tantas mujeres—. Debes recordar que la gente no te odiaba ellos te temían.

—¡Sólo por usar magia!

—No, debes recordar ahora, los recuerdos ya no pueden dañarte.

—Yo… -Reed parecía confundida cuando su memoria empezaba a despertar—. Tú no me amas Clow.

—Te amé –decía Clow Reed—. Te amé todo lo que podía amar a mi propia hermana.

Reed dejó escapar un gemido agónico cuando sus memorias regresaron, ella era hechicera como otros miembros de la familia, ninguno tan poderoso como los dos hermanos Reed, pero a diferencia de ella su hermano había decidido viajar por todo el mundo para conocer la magia que existía en otros lugares y para cuando regresó ella había enloquecido de rabia, dolor y amargura por quedarse sola con una familia que usaba a sus miembros con poderes mágicos como una arma, ella había matado tanta gente, había visto la sangre carmesí adornando sus manos y había enloquecido hasta acabar con esa familia y una vez hecho olvido su pasado y enloqueció hasta convertirse en la criatura que su hermano visitaba en ocasiones consciente de su culpa al abandonarla.

—Cuando regresé tú ya solo me veías como hombre y te enamoraste de mi con sentimientos que yo no podía corresponder –dijo Clow.

—Pensaba que solo me visitabas para aprender magia y crear a tus guardián Kerberos.

—Yo ya sabía magia y el hechizo para crear al felino estaba en un pergamino heredado pero tú lo olvidaste igual que olvidaste…

—Asesine a nuestra familia y lancé una maldición que siguió haciendo lo mismo –Reed lloraba y convulsionaba en los brazos de Clow—. ¡Merecía la ahorca! El emperador castigaba el asesinato con la muerte, ¿Por qué entonces…?

—Yo trabajaba y servía para él a cambio del perdón de tu vida.

—Y la princesa, ¿Te quedaste con su hija? –Reed miro hacia Tomoyo que no entendía nada—. Ella te encontró también en esta vida por eso yo regresé para acabar con ustedes.

—Yo la amaba pero la primera vez que la vi también fue la ultima –Clow veía los rasgos de Tomoyo y recordaba los de la princesa—. Me prometió a mi mismo que en otra vida no la dejaría escapar. Ahora los recuerdos no hacen daño, ¿Verdad?

—Ya no –Reed acepto su derrota y antes de tomar la mano de Clow para marcharse y acabar con todo gritó a Sakura—. ¡Si quieres vencerlos solo debes recordarles quienes eran!

Sakura escuchó a la hechicera y luego la vio desaparecer, la confusión en su cara era tan palpable que cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría reído por su reacción.

—¿Y eso qué…?

—¡Ya la escuchaste! –gritó Shaoran—. ¡Muéstrale a esa bestia quién es en realidad!

—¡Ah! –la idea se encendió como una luz en su cerebro—. ¡Espejo!

La carta fue liberada y la bestia felina se encontró frente a su reflejó, confundida retrocedió y rugió como si la hubieran herido, de repente todos estaban de regreso en el departamento de Tomoyo y Eriol, la figura cansada de Kero descansaba en las manos de Sakura y la de Spi en las de Shaoran, la pareja se miraba confundida y luego el silencio de una explosión los hizo ver la figura del gato destrozada en el piso. Eriol había despertado y mientras procesaba la historia de Clow y Madam Reed no veía las lagrimas de Tomoyo que lo abrazaba con vehemencia, para cuando todos despertaron y los ánimos se calmaron él mismo se encargó de relatarles la historia a los demás.

—Todos los hermanos son un problema –dijo Shaoran ganándose una mirada envenenada de Touya—. Bueno desde luego la próxima visita a tu casa Eriol me la pensaré dos veces.

_Días más tarde…_

—¿Vas a trabajar? –preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol que asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú que vas hacer?

—Iré a despedir a Touya al aeropuerto ya sabes que hoy regresa a Japón, creo que su padre se alegrare de ya no tener que verlo cansado y sin energía nunca más.

—Parece que Madam Reed lo curó a saber porqué.

Eriol se despidió y salio sin atreverse a mirar mucho a su esposa no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a que los pescará en su mentira, al mago no le costó dar con el local dónde se había citado con Kaho para explicarla que la figura igual que la maldición habían quedado hechos añicos, una vez que le contó como había sucedido ella parecía tomarlo con calma.

—Entonces estuviste en batalla, ¿Te han herido?

—Solo el brazo –Eriol lo extendió para mostrarle y no pudo impedir que ella arrojara sus brazos a su cuello hasta poder besarlo con pasión.

Tomoyo observó la escena mientras dejaba caer la cazadora que Eriol se había olvidado en casa, los viejos temores aparecieron en la chica de ojos violeta, ella amaba a ese hombre, se lo había dicho muchas veces, se lo había demostrado del mil formas y aún así sentía que Kaho por poseer magia, belleza y un carácter parecido estaría siempre más cerca del corazón del mago de lo que ella estaría nunca. Ella podía atraerlo como imán pero ella quería escucharlo decir nada de amor. Había muchas clases de sentimientos, pero era necesario convertirlos en palabras para que se entiendan.

_Continuará..._

Hola chicas! Bienvenidas al penultimo capitulo de este fic largamente pensado xD

Bueno ya todas las interrogantes, problemas, situaciones y pensamientos están llegando a su fin. Les agradesco mucho el tiempo que se han tomado leyendo este fic, a esta altura ya sabrán que la princesa Tomoyo de los recueros en este fic y los guardianes que mencionaba en capitulos anteriores los tomes de Tsubasa Chronicle los de cinta roja eran especies de Kurogane, en cuanto a la cazadora que ataca a Tomoyo y Touya no es otra que Luz la contraprte mala de Lucy en Magic Knight, sobre Eriol y Tomoyo siguen siendo los mismo de SCC claro está. :)

Para el capitulo final no pretendo hacer más comentarios que los que ya he hecho. Además de lo que les digo, ehm no planeo hacer pronto otro fic de SCC pero si se me ocurré, bueno, ojalá se animen a leerlo. De nueva cuenta gracias por leer estas lineas y siempre comentarme lo que les parecio el capitulo motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo. _Kiss Kiss Girls! :D_

㋡ Gracias por sus comentarios!

**✿guardiana ✿Boggartt ✿La criticona ✿Cata06 **y** ✿Noelle Scamander**

** *Cerbero: **En la mitología griega, Cerbero también conocido como Can Cerberos, era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas, con una serpiente en lugar de cola. _Wikipedia_.


	13. Ω El fin de la leyenda

**_Londres, Inglaterra._**

Eriol espero a que Kaho se alejará de él y se sintió absurdamente incomodo por la esperanza que ella parecía guardar de regresar con él, no se había separado de inmediato no solo por la sorpresa sino también porque en el fondo siempre había sabido que ella nunca había negado que aún sintiera algo por él, bastaron unas pocas palabras algunas de disculpas para calmar cualquier culpa, la figura femenina recortada por el sol desapareció entre la multitud por segunda vez en su vida, preparado para marcharse no se percato de la velocidad anormal del mesero para acercarse hasta él.

—Me temo haberte causado muchos problemas pero era necesario.

—¿Cómo dice? –Eriol fijó su atención el mesero rubio que le sonreía—. ¿Está hablando conmigo?

—Cuando envíe la figura del gato me pareció que lo resolverías de forma rápida y efectiva tal como acostumbras. No pensé que habría tantos daños.

—¿Enviar la figura? –el mago se alertó cuando vio al rubio sacar algo de su bolsillo pero se dio cuenta que solo era una tarjeta con un nombre grabado en ella—. Fye D. Flourite, ¿Entonces tú…?

—Perdona los problemas pero los asuntos pendientes siempre deben resolverse, la chica es muy bonita –se escuchó decir al rubio pero cerca de Eriol ya no había nadie.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**EL GATO CARMESÍ**

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Algo andaba mal. Esa noche Eriol no necesitaba de sus poderes mágicos para poder notar las maletas que ocupaban la entrada, casi sintió escalofríos cuando se topo con la mirada indiferente de su esposa, de hecho él único que parecía contento con su llegada era Spi que batía sus pequeñas alas hasta quedar encima de su hombro.

—¿Hice algo? –aventuró a preguntar el mago.

—Touya regresó hoy a Japón, ¿Eso nos deja libres verdad?

El inglés no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra pensando que la pregunta ocultaba una trampa, se limito a observar a Tomoyo que enfundada en un abrigo, vestido, zapatillas y demás parecía dispuesta a salir esa noche, a menos que su excelente memoria hubiera fallado él no recordaba que ella mencionara alguna salida. Optando por el silencio se acerco hasta ella y le entregó una tarjeta y luego un estado de cuenta que mostraba que él había regresado el dinero que en principio ella prestó para establecer la firma.

—Tú dinero con todo e intereses –dijo sonriente—. Shaoran y papá aceptaron la sociedad, van a invertir después de todo.

—Entonces ya no me necesitas en forma alguna, ¡Que alegría! –la manera forzada de la chica solo estaba asustando más al mago—. ¡Al fin estás libre de mi!

—¿Es mal momento para preguntar de quién son las maletas?

Tomoyo nunca se había enfadado con él pero igual que en otras ocasiones le sorprendió ver su enojo, incluso para entablar batalla era extremadamente cortés, con toda paciencia le explico la escena qué había visto esa mañana, la forma en que sintió el fuerte deseo de lanzarle algo que lo dejara preferiblemente dolorido y cómo al llegar a casa había empacado todas las cosas de él.

—Cuando regrese no deseo encontrarte aquí Eriol, espero que si vas a regresar con tú ex novia al menos puedas irte lo antes posible y sin incidentes, ¡Buenas noches!

La moreno salio de la casa sin importarla el desconcierto dibujado en las facciones masculinas que apenas comprendían lo que había sucedido. Solo para variar Eriol nunca había pasado por tan elegante rechazó, no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo y despidiéndose de Spi siguió a Tomoyo con el mismo sigilo que un detective privado. El aire fresco de la noche le recordó al mago pasadas ocasiones cuando siendo amigos él y Tomoyo salían por la ciudad, toda la gente pensaba siempre que eran novios lo que para algunos era un error común para él se había convertido en algo tan real como su propia magia. Viéndola caminar por delante de él se sintió orgullosa de que ella fuera suya, podía estar enojada con él pero eso podía ser corregido de inmediato, la vio entrar en un bar que ambos visitaban en ocasiones, ella estaba sentada en la barra suspirando mientras ordenaba una bebida.

—Aquí tiene señorita –dijo el barman entregándole dos bebidas.

—Yo solo pedí…

—La otra se la manda el caballero –dijo el hombre despidiéndose para atender a otro cliente.

—Es la primera vez que mandan una bebida que NO quiero –se quejó ella viendo a Eriol sentarse a su lado.

—Pensé que te gustaría –el mago no parecía preocupado por su enojo—. Te gustará saber que también es la primera vez que mi esposa me despide de mi casa.

—No tengo porque tolerarte.

Tomoyo tomo la bebida ignorando la vista fija de Eriol sobre ella, ahora mismo lo más interesante era la bebida, las luces, incluso el olor y lo sonidos alrededor todo ello era más llamativo que los maravillosos ojos azul y gris absortos en ella, él era tan atractivo que no podía evitar llamar la atención, un mago que embrujaba incluso sin hacer uso de su antigua magia.

—La última vez que otro hombre te beso terminé en prisión, ¿Recuerdas Tomoyo?

La morena no podría olvidarlo porque fue el mismo día de su boda.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? A diferencia tuya no pretendo irme a golpear con tu ex novia Eriol.

—Ni me gustaría que lo hiciera a fin de cuentas ese besó fue una despedida para mí, no se para Kaho, no puedo decirte que pensaba ella cuando lo hizo pero puedo decirte lo que yo pensaba y eso era que esta mañana hubiera preferido besarte un poco más antes de irme y extrañarte como un loco.

Tomoyo sintió sus ojos humedecerse y cuando sintió la mano de Eriol envolviendo la suya no hizo nada por impedirlo.

—Es solo que con ella has compartido un pasado –dijo la chica—. Tengo miedo de que quieras ese pasado, que te des cuenta que compartes más cosas con ella de las que compartes conmigo para empezar tu magia.

—No me interesa esa clase de magia solitaria –comento él—. Clow fue el mago más poderosa no yo, yo no busco su vida solitaria. No quiero compartir un solo vínculo con Kaho, la única mujer que amo eres tú, ¿Te sorprende?

—Es la primera vez que lo dices –Tomoyo sonrío y no le importo si los demás veían como él tomaba su cuello y se inclinaba hasta besarla con pasión—. Si seguimos así nos pedirán que nos vallamos a un hotel –dijo ella separándose de él.

—¿Por qué no mejor ir a casa? No queremos escandalizar al hotel.

Tomoyo sonrío y salio con Eriol pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras él hacia lo mismo pegándola más a él, ella no se daba cuenta que el intentaba contenerse de decir que además de pagar su deuda ese mismo día había comprado boletos para salir de viaje y tener por fin una luna de miel. Después de muchas vidas ella era el principio de la mejor de todas.

❀ **FIN**

_Whoa-whoa, I love, oh-whoa, my love_  
_ Only my love holds the other key to me_  
_ Oh-whoa, my love, oh-oh, my love_  
_ Only my love does it good to me_

**_Paul McCartney - My Love_**


End file.
